


Belong

by jaszyfanficlover



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, FBI, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, SEAL Team (TV) Week, Spoilers, new characters - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: New story taking place after 4x03. Will include everyone but most definitely a focus on Mandy and Jason!! Hope you enjoy!! My idea for the rest of Season 4.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes, Naima Perry/Ray Perry
Comments: 56
Kudos: 65





	1. Past & Present

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT ON SEASON 4!!! Alright, so we are 3 episodes into season 4 of SEAL Team and our Jandy hearts are on edge with Mandy walking off. Personally, I think it was left open ended and there is still a chance for Jandy to happen. Yes, Nat is back apparently (BOO-talk about lack of chemistry). I’ve been paying a lot of attention to dialogue and based off some of Dave’s interviews I think there is some hope out there. Anyways, I can’t stand not seeing Mandy’s journey or her being badass so I’m gonna create my own world. This may be a little more angst compared to some of my other works lol. I have some big plans for Mandy cuz she deserves to have her story told as well as Jason. Hope you enjoy this new one!! Also, a lot of other shows I watch will probably be influencing me in what I write here lol. The story is called Belong, which is a song by X-Ambassadors. Highly recommend you take a listen as I will try to keep to that theme of the lyrics!! So, we’re picking up at the end of 4x02 and keeping with 2 months since the premiere. Also, I’m stealing from the sneak peeks lol.

The command ops center was bustling with activity and Jason could tell something was going on. As far as he knew, Bravo was still grounded. He said he was staying in his three-foot world, but he just couldn’t let Bravo go. He stopped hanging out with the guys as much, stopped going to the range, he barely worked out on base all in an effort to move along in life.

Everyone around him telling him he looked good, yet he felt numb. Had he made the right decision? Mandy seemed so sure when she looked at him and said she couldn’t do this anymore. She said she didn’t want to lose herself. Had she seen that he’d lost himself and he was just blind at seeing it? He hadn’t talked to her since their last lunch. He wondered how she was adjusting. Was she struggling like he was? Had she moved on with someone? He had no right to wonder on that last one. Had he made a mistake in ignoring her for days after that night in J-Bad? She said it was a distraction and he went along with it. It didn’t matter now though. He had Natalie. He asked her to stay too. She was his future. She was the right choice. Right?

“What’s going on?” Jason asked approaching Lisa, Blackburn, Lindell, and a few others.

Lindell glanced up and looked at Jason, “Master Chief Hayes, there’s been an attack at a cafe in Tunisia. Looks like a suicide bombing. Warrant officer Perry was there. His status is unknown. CIA confirmed the agent with him is deceased.”

“Is he, what do you mean unknown?” Jason asked in shock.

“No one has heard from him,” Lisa said.

“Maybe he’s injured. Did you check the hospitals?” Jason rattled on.

“Master Chief Hayes,” Lindell said sternly. “Let us do your job and you focus on other teams in the field as is your duty.”

“Excuse me but a SEAL is missing and it’s all hands-on deck,” Jason argued.

“You’re dismissed Master Chief Hayes,” Lindell replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you mean Ray is missing?” Sonny exclaimed.

“The details are unclear right now, but we don’t know where he is at the moment,” Blackburn responded to the team.

“Well, they’ll spin us up to go look for him, right? They have to,” Trent said.

“As of right now, Bravo team is still grounded. If you are spun up, you may be spilt to different teams,” Blackburn said as Jason and Clay walked in.

“We heard,” Clay said. “What’s the plan?”

“Our brother is out there and needs us. What are they planning to do?” Sonny said looking at Jason.

“Command is looking at options,” Jason replied stoically.

“Well, you are a part of command now, so what are you planning to do?” Sonny replied back heatedly.

“Lindell isn’t letting me in on this one. It’s not in my hands,” Jason said in defeat.

“You gotta find a way to get us all out there,” Clay said looking at him.

All Jason could think was about how this all seemed like one big nightmare. Everything was spinning out of control. All the guys were looking at him for answers, but he wasn’t Bravo one anymore. That wasn’t his job anymore. At the same time, this was Ray. One of his best friends and brother that had always been there for him during some of his darkest times.

(Flashback begins)

“Where are you going?” Jason asked as she walked away.

“I’ve been around you long enough to know one thing,” Mandy said turning around.

“What’s that?” Jason asked.

“We’re never out of the fight,” Mandy said confidently as she walked out of the hangar.

(End Flashback)

“Never out of the fight,” Jason muttered as he got up and left the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After talking with the guys, Jason decided he would go to Naima first. He wanted her to know what was happening and not hear it from anyone else. As he parked the truck, he took a deep breath while looking at Ray’s new home. He couldn’t believe he was here to tell her that Ray was missing. He hoped everything would work out. He was a warrant officer now. He wasn’t supposed to be in danger anymore. Jason opened his truck’s door and walked across the street up the front steps of the porch. This wasn’t an official visit from the Navy, but he felt Naima deserved to know because it was Ray. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Jason,” Naima smiled as she opened the door but then paused. “No,” Naima gasped, and Jason brought her in for a hug and took her into the house.

“Something happened and they can’t find Ray,” Jason said as they sat on the couch in the living room.

“He is by himself?” Naima asked.

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “That’s a part of his new role now.”

“Whatever you’re not telling me Jason, just tell me.”

“They really don’t know much or are letting me in on it. I just wanted to tell you since I know Ray doesn’t keep secrets from you.”

“You know, in the past he always had the team, and I knew he wasn’t alone when you guys got spun up. I always knew you guys had his back and would make sure he came home. Or that you would try your hardest. Knowing he’s out there alone, I don’t know what to think.”

“Hey,” Jason said as he reached for her hand. “Ray is strong, and I know he’s probably fighting like hell to get back to you and the kids. He wouldn’t just give up on that.”

Naima nodded her head as she squeezed his hand back, “What are you going to do?”

Jason paused, “Command is looking at options and they’re working sources.”

“That’s not what I asked Jason. What are you going to do?” Naima restated looking him square in the eye.

Jason didn’t know what to say. A part of him wanted to run. He was done being Bravo one. He was moving on. Right? It wasn’t on him anymore to bring everyone home. He wasn’t the one to work the problem and get them out of a jam. Everyone was looking at him now wanting to know what he was going to do. Two months out of operating and he still didn’t know who Jason Hayes was.

(Flashback begins)

“We made a choice and now we live with it,” Jason said as he ate his lunch across from Mandy.

“Maybe,” Mandy replied wistfully.

“What do you mean maybe?” Jason asked.

“Maybe we can choose to become someone else again,” Mandy replied.

(End flashback)

He chose to be someone else now that he stepped down from Bravo. Right? He was the one that said they had made choices and had to live with them. Could he live with sitting on the sidelines while Ray was missing?

Jason looked at Naima and took her hand in both his. “We’re gonna bring him home,” Jason declared as Naima shook her head and hugged him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason knocked on Commander Lindell’s office door.

“Come in,” Lindell said.

“Sir,” Jason answered at attention.

“Yes, Master Chief Hayes,” Lindell reluctantly answered.

“I’d like to be in on Warrant Officer Perry’s situation. I think Bravo team should be spun up to bring him home,” Jason answered confidently.

“How many times do I need to tell you that Bravo is no longer your concern? Bravo isn’t the only Seal team out there. You chose to step down from Bravo, Master Chief,” Lindell responded.

“I understand sir, but this is one of my brothers. He’s one of us and deserves to have all us working together to bring him home,” Jason responded.

Lindell stood up from his desk to stand in front of Jason. “How long are you going to play this game for Master Chief?”

“Game, sir,” Jason asked confused.

“Being one foot in but one foot out. You’re either in command or operating in the field Master Chief. At some point, you have to hang it up.”

Jason wasn’t sure how to respond. He told himself he was all in this new role of his. He cut himself off from the team. He asked Natalie to stay once her assignment was up. He was all in with himself now. Isn’t that what he wanted? Sometimes he wanted to curse Mandy for walking away. Had she been planning to leave for a while that she dropped it on him like she did. What did she mean if she stayed, she knew he’d talk her out of it?

“Sir put me on Bravo, and we’ll bring him home. We are his best shot,” Jason argued.

Lindell gave Jason a hard look, “Fine, you lead Bravo team.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jason replied and turned to leave.

“But Master Chief, you better think long and hard about what you’re future here is going to be for the rest of your enlistment. You’re either all in on command or teams. Your time is coming Master Chief Hayes.”

“Yes sir,” Jason replied as he left the office.

Just one op. That’s all this was going to be. He just needed to make sure Ray came home. He promised Naima he’d bring him home and that’s what he would do. That’s all this was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason went home and grabbed quickly packed a bag. He looked at Cerberus. “Just one op, buddy. I’ll be back and everything will go back to normal. Just gotta bring Ray home.” Cerberus barked back and pushed his head into Jason. Jason gave him a final rub and then left the apartment.

He got back to base and walked the hallways towards Natalie’s office. He wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to go. He asked her stay here with him, yet they hadn’t had that big conversation yet. It’d barely been a day since he asked at the bar. He was relieved she hadn’t wanted to talk. Emma liked Natalie and said he seemed happy, but he didn’t know if he was. Everyone around him is moving on or telling him to and he still felt just as stuck as he did while on teams. He needed to clear his head all these thoughts. He needed to focus on the mission. The mission of rescuing Ray.

(Flashback begins)

“Ignore and override, that’s quite the system. There’s only one problem with it,” Mandy said.

“What’s that?” Jason asked.

“You got into war on terror on the ground floor. You’ve been doing this a long time.”

“So?” Jason responded.

“That’s twenty years of trauma to ignore. What happens when it’s too much to override?” Mandy challenged.

“Guess I’ll figure that out when I get there,” Jason said looking at her as they cheered beers.

(Flashback ends)

Why did she always come to his mind? What happened in J-Bad stayed in J-Bad. That’s what she said, and he agreed. He agreed. He avoided her after that night, but now he moved on. Jason approached Natalie’s office and knocked on the door while he cleared his thoughts of the past.

“Hey,” Natalie smiled at him.

“Hey,” Jason replied walking in with his bag.

Natalie looked to see the bag in his hand as Jason looked down at it as well. “What’s going on?” Natalie asked worriedly.

Jason looked at Natalie, “Being spun up.”

“Spun up?” Natalie asked confusedly. “Since when does command get spun up? What’s going on?” Natalie asked getting up from her desk.

“I’m going out with Bravo. Something happened and I need to go,” Jason said simply.

“What happened? Why do you need to go? You’re not on Bravo anymore.”

“Listen, I can’t say anything but it’s just one op,” Jason explained but stayed standing by the door.

“Right, just one op,” Natalie replied skeptically. “So, how long?”

“Don’t know,” Jason said with a shrug. He should say more but he really had nothing to say. He should feel more, right? “I gotta go,” Jason nodded towards the hallway. “I’ll, uhhh, see you when I get back,” he said.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Natalie asked.

“Talk about what?” Jason asked.

“Jason, this is a big conversation. You can’t just go making decisions like these and dropping them on me like they’re nothing. You said you’re all about big conversations,” Natalie replied.

“There’s nothing to talk about here. My team needs me.”

“And what about me? You’re moving on Jason.”

“Listen, we can talk about this once I’m back,” Jason said as he turned to leave. “Could you take of Cerberus while I’m out? He’s tearing up something or another every night and I don’t know what’s going to be left of my place at this rate,” Jason said with a sparkle in his eye finally. Seemed the only time he ever had that spark was when he was with Cerberus.

“Sure,” Natalie answered awkwardly. She was still in shock over everything happened.

“Thanks. Oh, let Emma know too. I’ll explain once I’m back but I gotta go,” Jason said quickly before leaving. He felt like he was suffocating the longer he stayed in her office. He could feel his façade falling a part that everything was okay when even he knew it wasn’t. So, he did what he did best and ran.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been almost sixteen hours since Ray had gone missing and Bravo finally got spun up. The guys were all on the plane arranging their things and getting ready for takeoff. They all looked around at each other and knew that they needed to bring Ray home. As the guys settled in, they all thought about their roles in the team and that they needed to work together to bring him home.

As Jason walked towards the plane, it was the first time in two months he felt like himself. He knew this Jason Hayes. He felt like he belonged somewhere.

“Hey Jason, wait up,” Clay called out from behind him. “Thanks for getting me in on this.”

Jason looked at Clay confusedly, “What do you mean?”

“I figured since you’re here you put in a good word for me,” Clay responded.

“I didn’t do anything but it’s good to have you back,” Jason replied wondering in the back of his mind what changed Lindell’s mind.

“Right back at you,” Clay said as they made it to the on ramp.

“You guys got room for a couple more,” Jason called out to the team who all looked up and greeted them with smiles and hugs.

After all the greetings, Jason sat down and looked around. He could do this. Just one op and then he would be done. This would be his last one hurrah. 

“Bravo’s back,” Sonny called out and the team all chuckled. 

They were going to bring Ray home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naima looked at the phone in her hands. Her finger hovered over one contact. She trusted the team to bring Ray home, but she also knew there was a lot of work and red tape to get through in order to find Ray. Naima finally clicked on the name. She heard it ring a few times before someone answered.

“Hello,” a woman answered.

“Hey, it’s me. Listen, something happened to Ray and I know that you-,” Naima began.

“Naima, I know,” the woman replied. “I’m already working on it.”

“Thank you,” Naima almost sobbed out. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay. The guys are on their way and I’m working it on my end. We’re going to find Ray,” the woman said.

“I thought you were done,” Naima chuckled.

“It’s Ray, he’s family and you guys have always been good to me,” the woman said softly. “Listen, I gotta go but stay strong.”

“Be careful,” Naima said before the woman hung up. “It’s gonna be okay.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A private plane was sitting on the tarmac to a private airport in the Tunisia area. A woman hung up her phone and looked at it in her hands.

“Listen up guys,” the woman said getting up from her seat. “I know I recruited you to work for me and we’re supposed to start in a week, but this isn’t that. We won’t have any back up and we’re completely on our own out here. What we’re doing is probably unsanctioned and we could all die,” the woman continued on to the two women and two men on the plane. “So, if you want to back out now, I’ll understand.”

The four other individuals looked at each other almost like they were having a silent conversation. They all slightly nodded at each other.

“You said he’s family to you, boss,” one man answered. “Which makes him family to us. You’re not going anywhere without us,” the man answered confidently.

“Agreed,” one of the women said. “This is just a test or bonding exercise to make sure we all work well together,” she chuckled.

“Okay then, let’s get to work,” the head person said.

Everyone picked up their bags and weapons and walked down the steps of the private jet onto the tarmac. One person went to the local airport person and paid them some money to keep the plane nearby. Everyone else loaded up the jeep vehicles waiting for them.

“Feel good to be back in action boss?” one guy asked.

“Under these circumstances, not really but otherwise yeah,” the main woman smiled as they drove further into Tunisia.


	2. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, glad to see people have enjoyed the first chapter. I haven’t forgotten about my other story but I’m trying to alternate writing between the two. Hopefully with shows on break, I can get some good writing in. OMG did you watch 4x04-Shockwave? Wow that was pretty good. Also, am I the only seeing Mandy everywhere through dialogue and what not? Dave did a great interview with SAG and he said he’s rooting for Jandy. Also, he seemed to imply that he doesn’t see Mandy gone forever. I highly recommend you watch as it was really in depth about how he embodies his characters in acting. He is absolutely amazing. Anyways, chapter 2 will play off of some of what happened in 4x04. Also, I’ve started Pinterest account. My username is Jaszygirl and I’m gonna try to post chapter related things to it. I think you have to follow me to see my boards. I have a board dedicated to Belong. Enjoy!!

Bravo as well as other teams landed at the Tunisia air force base. They all headed to their quarters to put their stuff away and settle in. Jason walked in and claimed a bed as his. He dropped his bag on the bed and started to unzip it. He pulled out a dirty shirt.

“Wow, you packed in a hurry,” Clay commented looking over at Jason.

“Didn’t unpack since we got back from our last deployment,” Jason said looking down at the bag. 

(Flashback begins)

“What happens in J-Bad, stays in J-Bad,” Mandy said as they walked on base.

(Flashback ends)

That is what they agreed on and Jason seemed to take it literally. After he announced he was stepping down from Bravo one, he had come home and thrown his bag in the closet as far back as he could. Almost like if he didn’t unzip the past then he wouldn’t have to face the demons running through his head.

“You sure you remember how to shoot?” Sonny joked.

“Last time I shot a gun was when we took down Al-Hazred Junior,” Jason replied stiffly. He was a little annoyed at Sonny. Jason left the team for his own good, yet the entire team was falling apart, and no one was stepping up to the plate to ease the transition. Instead, everyone looked at him or blamed him for the downfall of everything.

Someone entered the quarters and announced they had possible leads on Ray and that a briefing would take place in fifteen minutes.

“Bravo rides again,” Sonny said as Jason walked by.

“Maybe if some people stepped up then Bravo could continue to ride,” Jason said getting in Sonny’s personal space. Sonny looked taken aback at Jason’s tone. Everything seemed off kilter these days. Clay hid a sly smile after Jason’s remark.

At the briefing, everyone listened intently to what was being said. Multiple teams were going to deploy out, but some wouldn’t have ISR. Jason of course made his feelings known of where he wanted Bravo. It felt so natural to Jason listening to the plan of attack and then fighting to do things his way. He felt like he was home and more like himself again. This was a dangerous game he was playing thinking he could just do one op and leave again. Jason was determined to do whatever it took to bring Ray home. Everyone on Bravo was.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In another part of Tunisia, the team from the private plane had set up shop. Everyone was on a phone or computer collecting intel.

“Boss, we sent over what he had to the base,” one man stated. “Made sure it didn’t trace back to us too.”

“Thanks, anyone hear back on the plan?” the boss asked.

“Based off what found, Ray Perry should be in this building,” a woman answered. “There’s a chance though that he could also be over here,” she continued pointing to another location on the map on the computer they had set up. “The first building, there won’t ISR to help guide them. No support means the bad guys could pick up on them rolling in and move Perry.”

“Let me guess, Bravo team is going for that building,” the boss stated.

“Just got off the phone with a source and you are correct,” the second guy on the team answered.

“Jason would,” the boss shook her head smiling. “Probably made some of his own suggestions known too.”

“You really do know him,” the guys smirked with a knowing look.

“Whatever,” the boss replied ignoring him. “Since there won’t be ISR, let’s set up before they get to the area. Stay in the shadows. Remember, we’re here on our own free will and the last thing we need are SEALs shooting at us. Keep an eye on things and if Ray is moved, we follow since they won’t have eyes in the sky.”

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

“Let’s gear up,” boss said getting up and heading over to the gear to get ready.

“You know what we need,” one guy commented off handedly.

“What?” one of the women asked.

“Team name,” the guy answered back.

“Seriously? We’re out here risking our asses off with no back up and you’re worried about a team name?” the second guy exclaimed.

“Raven,” the boss answered out of the blue. “We’re team Ravens”

“Oh, ominous. I like it,” the original guy stated as the rest chuckled.

“Let’s make sure Ray Perry gets home,” the boss stated. “And all of us.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ray could feel himself in a haze. His hands were tied above his head to a hook in the wall. He could hear voices outside the room he was in. As he gained consciousness, he looked around the room to gather his surroundings. He also tugged a little at the restraints. Nothing seemed to be budging at the moment. The door to his room was slight open as well.

At the same time, Bravo team was driving through the neighborhood. As they drove, they too took in their surroundings. Clay spotted someone on a roof top. It seemed like the man up there was making a call somewhere which meant the enemy probably knew they were coming. The element of surprise was gone.

Lastly, in the shadows sat team Raven watching everything unfold.

“Raven one, this is two, looks like element of surprise is gone,” one man said.

“Copy two,” the boss replied. 

“Raven one, this is four. We got a black SUV nearby. Thinking they’re going to move him soon if they know Bravo is here,” a woman said.

“Copy four, you and five stay on top of the SUV if there is a move,” the boss replied. “Two and three, you stay with me and we provide cover to Bravo if necessary. Remember, we’re not here.”

“Copy one,” two and three replied.

Before they knew it, they heard Bravo team engaging in a firefight. They watched on as the team held their own. Team Raven didn’t need to interfere too much.

“I’ve got movement coming towards the SUV,” five said over the comms. “They’ve got the prisoner.”

“You and four follow. Bravo is entering target building,” the boss said. “Damn,” one exclaimed. “Turn around Jason,” the boss muttered as she saw Ray see the team enter across from him.

“Two and three, get out and meet at the rendezvous, we’ll catch up with four and five from there,” Raven one transmitted.

Everyone on the team confirmed and made their moves to leave. Team Raven knew Bravo was just minutes late and there wasn’t much they could do without getting caught. The team was even more determined to get Ray Perry home not only for their boss’s sake but for Bravo Team.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes. They missed Ray by twenty minutes. Pepper had picked up on Ray’s scent in the building. If they were just a little bit faster, they could’ve had Ray. Watching the video of Ray being taken was another hit to the gut like watching him be dragged away from the cafe. His brother was still out there, and he wasn’t sure for how much longer.

“What leads do we have?” Jason asked Lisa.

Lisa paused not quite sure how to answer, “We’re working on it. We didn’t have ISR, so we don’t know where they left from or where they were going.”

“Well then get some overwatch for us,” Jason demanded. God, if Mandy were here, she would… no don’t go there. She’s not here. She walked away. Did she even know Ray was in trouble? If she did, would she come? “Just do what you need to do, Davis and do it fast. We’re running out of time,” Jason said as he walked out of HAVOC. 

He needed to cool down. His emotions were all over the place. He was worried about Ray. He was running on that adrenaline high after an op. That rush felt so good. He felt like an addict who had relapsed and started using again. He wasn’t sure he wanted to stop either. On top of that, the one person that he could count on and talk to wasn’t there.

He kept telling himself this was just one op. Just bring Ray home and then he could go back to what the last eight weeks had been. Except, did he want to go back to that? He didn’t feel any happier or lighter than before. The worry about the team hadn’t stopped and everyone around him was telling him what to do and he just followed. Was this what Jason Hayes had become? Just follow and not lead. In the back of his mind, he could see the look Mandy would be giving him. She’d know without even asking what he was going through. Without asking she’d support him in whatever way she could while pushing him to face his demons. He had told her that day at lunch that she was transferring her demons on to him when the reality was, he was ignoring his as well. In the end she wasn’t here though, and he had to figure this out on his own. She had once told him he was the best operator she’d seen adapt to any situation and that if he chose, he could do it off the battlefield as well. She believed in him when he didn’t. Would she still have that faith in him today if she were here? He’d never know.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere in Tunisia, Raven four and five were following the car with Ray Perry. The other team members had met up at the rendezvous point and started making their way to the two teammates.

“Raven one, this is four. Looks like they’ve stopped and have relocated to a new building. We’re gonna do some counter surveillance and see what we’re dealing with,” Raven four reported.

“Four this is one, copy. We’re thirty minutes out,” the boss transmitted back. “Any idea if ISR will be up in the area? I think we’re gonna need to get Ray out and then send intel back to have the teams come rescue him. Maybe do a cover story that it was a deal gone bad between rebel groups.”

“I’ll hack in and check,” Raven three responded from the backseat as she pulled out her laptop. “Looks like they don’t have any leads right now other than a video showing Ray being transported. They missed him by minutes. I think they may have a shot at getting ISR up this time around though.”

“It’ll be a gamble not to give them ISR again. We let them have it, but we’ll need to knock it out temporarily when we attack. We don’t attack until the teams are a few clicks out. Take out the enemy and get Ray to run towards the teams. Once we attack for the final round, we knock out ISR so we can exfil otherwise they might think we’re the enemy,” Raven one thought out loud.

“Perry gonna listen to you?” Raven two asked. “Doesn’t strike me as the type to leave someone behind. Also, are you saying we’re gonna be the distraction to Bravo getting out to their exfil?”

“I’ll convince him,” Raven one said. “And yes, we’ll be the distraction.”

“Alright, then. Just another day of fun,” Raven two said with a smile. “We’re here. Parking off to a side alley so we don’t get made so fast.”

“Let’s check in with four and five before we send intel back to base,” Raven one said looking at Raven three who nodded back in acknowledgement.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At base, people were scrambling trying to find intel on where Ray could’ve been taken. Lisa was one of those working diligently. She could feel the pressure building to find Ray. They were just past twenty-four hours since he was taken. She hadn’t even had a chance to see Naima because she was so busy trying to track down leads. It didn’t go unnoticed by her Jason being short with her. 

Another person kept running through her head. Mandy. What would Mandy do if she were here? Mandy had said on the way home from deployment she thought Lisa would do just fine without her, yet here she was scrambling. She didn’t have the connections like Mandy or the negotiating tactics like her when it came to dealing with everyone involved. Lisa wasn’t even sure if Mandy knew of the situation. She could really use a friend right about now. She also knew that if anyone could calm Jason down and talk him off the ledge, it would have been Mandy. When Jason was spiraling, Mandy or Ray, or sometimes both, would keep him in check.

“Davis!” someone called out. “I think I got something.”

“What is it?” Lisa asked hoping it was a solid lead.

“Source on the ground may have a new location on Perry,” the person answered. “We’re running it to make sure it checks out, but it sounds promising.”

“What source?” Lisa enquired.

“Not sure, you’d have to ask the CIA. It came from them,” the person answered.

“CIA? Who?” Lisa followed up wondering whose source it could be.

“Like I said, don’t know,” they answered.

“Let me know how it pans out,” Lisa ordered. Something in her gut said this would lead them to Ray. The little voice in her head said to trust it. Suddenly, Lisa felt herself not panicking and hoping instead. They were going to bring Ray home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you guys got?” Raven one asked as the team gathered in the shadows.

“We confirmed that Perry is in the building couple blocks down from here,” Raven four stated.

“We send out our leads to base?” Raven one asked looking at Raven three.

“They’re running them down as we speak. Also, looks like the guys holding Perry are expecting company soon to transfer him.”

“We should hit the building now then. Secure Perry and wait for our visitors. Keep it quite though. Don’t want anyone near by to tip off visitors the deal is a bust. Once the others arrive, we use that as our distraction,” Raven two said.

“It’s like you read my mind,” Raven one smiled. “Alright, let’s move. Four and five you cover the back. Two and three follow me through the front.”

Everyone went to their positions and started making entry into the building. Four and five made entry in the back and took out the guards there as the others did the same in the front. The moved silently through the building clearing the rooms. The team had their silencers on as to not make too much noise in the neighborhood. As they cleared the first floor the team met at the stairs to head upstairs.

“Alright, let’s make this quick. I’m guessing whoever is left is going to start checking in and wonder where everyone went. Once we confirm Perry is up there, we send our intel back to base to get the teams deployed out here for his exfil,” Raven one said quietly as everyone kept guard on their surroundings. “Let’s go,” Rave one said tapping two’s shoulder that they were ready to move.

Just like any SEAL or special ops team, team Raven moved in one fluid motion up the stairs as they cleared their way. They came into contact with a couple bad guys once they got to the top of the stairs. Meanwhile, Ray leaned against the wall in a room at the end of the hall. He could hear some commotion out in the hallway and started breathing out a sigh of relief that his rescue was hopefully here. The guard in the room hadn’t realized there was something else going on and before they knew it, someone kicked open the door and shot the guard. Ray looked up not recognizing the person as they didn’t look military and he started to panic thinking these people were here to take him.

“Clear,” one of them called out as a team walked into the room.

“Who the hell are you?” Ray asked with a little fear.

“We’re here to rescue you,” one guy called out as he kept checking out the window for any enemy activity.

“That doesn’t answer my question. You guys don’t look like official military personnel. No offense,” Ray replied when he realized the team seemed American.

“Cuz we’re sort of not,” one woman said with a tilt of a head.

Suddenly a final figure walked in and over to Ray. She kneeled down in front of him and his eyes widened. “Hey Ray, what did you get yourself into this time?”

“What? How?” Ray asked confused. “Mandy? What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass again apparently,” Raven one or Mandy answered with a smile and Ray chuckled. “Alright, let’s get these off you and tell you what’s gonna happen next. You’re going home soon.”

Ray let out a breath as his hands were freed and then pulled Mandy down into a tight hug. He started to let out some sobs because for a moment he had thought it was the end.

“I got you, Ray. I got you. It’s gonna be okay,” Mandy said squeezing him back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at base, Lisa was running towards the bunks to get the guys. She burst into the quarters startling everyone in there, “We got a lead.”

Everyone in the room was on their feet and following her to another briefing. There was no room for failure this time and they were coming back with Ray no matter what.


	3. Time To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Hope you all are enjoying this story. Things are about to get exciting. Just saw that returning to sets in Hollywood is being delayed by a week. Not sure how this will affect airing upcoming episodes as I’ve heard they’re through filming possibly 4x08. I really hope this doesn’t set everything back too much. Everything is just so messed up as it is. Trying to do a re-watch of Jandy through the seasons currently. Hopefully, it influences my writing. Enjoy!!

“New intel suggests Perry is located here in this building,” an official spoke who stood next to Lisa.

“This new location is about an hour and half west of the last location we sent you to,” Lisa said.

“You’re sure Ray is there,” Jason questioned. It seemed like the intel came in pretty quick. He hoped that the second time around they made it in time. Jason figured that whoever currently had Ray was waiting on their highest bidder to come pick him up this point. If they failed a second time, the chances of bringing Ray back home alive were slim. Jason didn’t want to think about that possibility happening.

“Everything coming in is confirming he’s there right now. There’s also intel that he’s been put up for sale, so this place is probably where they’re waiting to do the exchange,” Lisa continued.

“We have ISR this time around?” Sonny asked.

“I was able to get us some ISR this time around,” Lisa answered.

“Do we know what state Ray’s in?” Thirty asked.

“As far as we know, he is alive if they have a buyer,” Lisa replied. “The plan is to helo in here,” Lisa said pointing to the map. “This is a few clicks out from the main town area. We’ll have vehicles ready for you to drive in.”

“What if we’re blown like last time? They had watches set up on roof tops and were able to spot us a mile away,” Clay commented.

“So far, ISR isn’t showing any other security measures. It seems pretty quiet at the moment,” Lisa said.

“Quiet? That doesn’t sound right,” Jason scoffed. “How solid is this intel?”

Lisa paused, and Jason noticed, before answering, “It’s all we got right now and it’s pretty solid from what we can see.”

Jason nodded his head looking at her before ordering the team to gear up again. Everyone left and Jason stayed behind to talk to Lisa.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked Lisa. “Something not sitting right with you?”

“No, intel is good. Almost too good,” Lisa said looking at Jason.

“What do you mean too good?” Jason said crossing his arms. For a fleeting moment he thought about Mandy and how she wouldn’t beat around the bush with him. She’d tell it to him like it was and to be careful.

“It’s just, we went from nothing to all of a sudden having leads in the last twelve hours or so. Technically the only thing I’ve looked at or tried to figure out are the videos from cell phones showing Ray’s capture,” Lisa stated.

“Who is giving the info?” Jason asked.

“Leads came from sources at the CIA,” Lisa said looking at Jason. “As far as I know, we don’t have a liaison with them at the moment per say.”

“So, you don’t trust them,” Jason concluded thinking he’d never had this problem when Mandy was around. Sure, she worked for the CIA, but she always had their backs.

“See, that’s the thing. I do trust it. My gut is telling me to trust it. It’s almost like….” Lisa trailed off thinking about how solid the leads were like it was one of Mandy’s miracles working.

“If your gut instinct is telling you to trust it, then go with it. It’s like you said, this is all we got to go on,” Jason replied and then headed out to get ready to ship out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ray hissed as Mandy tended to a few cuts and injuries he had obtained. Mandy cleaned out some of the wounds so that they wouldn’t get infected.

“Navy SEALs, you act all tough but are little babies when you get a boo-boo,” Mandy joked as Ray let out another hiss.

“Thought you retired or something,” Ray said.

“Or something,” Mandy muttered. “I quit the CIA. Took the last couple months to do some, shall we say, self-reflecting. Then realized that I needed to do something, so I did some interviews and landed with a job at the FBI where I get my own task force.”

“Let me guess, this is your team?” Ray asked.

“Yep, we actually don’t start until next week,” Mandy smiled. “Decided to use this as a test run. How about some introductions? That is Joseph Jackson or Raven 2, former special ops. Then we have Sarah or Raven 3, former NSA, and our resident tech geek. Next up is Ryan or Raven 4, former Army Ranger sniper. Lastly, Jessica or Raven 5, former D.C. police detective.”

“And you’re Raven 1? Team leader.” Ray concluded thinking she was just like Jason. If only the two would get over their issues already.

“That’s me,” Mandy smiled.

“What do you mean you’re using this as a test run?” Ray asked confused.

“What she means is that officially we’re not here and are going completely rogue in rescuing you,” Ryan replied as he surveyed the area out the window.

“Wait, what? Mandy! What the hell?” Ray exclaimed. “You could get into so much trouble for doing this?”

“Yeah, like writing a letter to Marsden’s husband?” Mandy replied back with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know-,” Ray tried to recover.

“Ray, it’s me so stop,” Mandy said sternly. “Anyways, don’t worry. No one is going to know we’re here cuz you’re not going to tell them.”

“What exactly am I supposed to say then?” Ray hissed as Mandy helped him up.

“Well, this is how it’s gonna go down. You are going to tell them the guys who held you hostage got into a war with their buyers and you made an escape. See, easy,” Mandy said as if it were nothing.

Before Ray could say anything, Sarah interrupted, “Looks like teams have left base and are in route. Enemy is in bound as well. Buyer should be here just before Bravo is in the area. We’ll be cutting it close but should be able to have a clear getaway.”

“Alright, let’s get ready for a fight then,” Mandy said as the team all checked their gear and ammo. “So, to recap, is what is going to happen, I’m going to get you out of here while these guys fight off the buyers coming to get you. You’re going to escape and run into Bravo. I’m gonna head back here. We’re going to blow this place up and that’ll be that.”

“So, you’ll meet back at base,” Ray wanted to confirm.

“No, we’ll head our separate ways. When they ask how you escaped you tell them that you had an opening when the fight broke out between the two groups. Tell them something with money and disagreement occurred and they let their guard down around you. You and Bravo head to exfil while we had to our own. Remember, we were never here,” Mandy stated as she checked her gear and cocked her gun.

“I’m not leaving you guys behind,” Ray declared vehemently.

“Listen Ray, you have to do this if you want to get back home,” Mandy said holding his shoulders. “Naima and the kids are waiting for you so you gotta promise to do as I say and don’t look back. You get yourself and the team out of here as quick as possible. Okay?”

“As long as you promise to make it back home too,” Ray insisted.

“You know I can’t make that promise,” Mandy smiled sadly and then reached around her neck to unfasten her MLH Sigil necklace she always wore. “Here, you take this and keep it safe for me and I’ll come for it. Otherwise hand it down to Jameelah for me since her birthday is next week. She always tells me she loves it and wants one too,” Mandy said putting it in Ray’s hand.

“I am not telling my daughter that her favorite Aunt Mandy is gone,” Ray replied sternly. “You better show up to that birthday party, you hear me? And what about Jason?”

Mandy paused hearing his name, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not telling him you’re gone either,” Ray said giving her a look. “He’s miserable you know.”

“We all made choices and gotta live with them,” Mandy said looking at Ray. “Plus, he has Natalie and the kids waiting for him back home now.”

“You and I both know him the best. He stepped down cuz you did,” Ray stated.

“Listen, I would love to dive into deep emotional feelings of one Amanda Ellis, but we’ve got enemy in bound one click out,” Sarah interrupted. “But we should definitely pick this conversation up later,” Sarah and the rest of the team smirked. Mandy could already see the ride home was gonna be an intervention at this point.

“How far out are the teams?” Mandy asked.

“Looks like their helos are a couple clicks out still. Like I said, it’s gonna be a tight window,” Sarah replied.

“And ISR?” Mandy followed up.

“Joe is setting up some smoke to block but I’m ready when you are,” Sarah answered.

“Explosives in place and ready to detonate,” Jessica said coming back with Joe from rigging the building. “We should probably head downstairs now and get ready. Wouldn’t want to be in here if things go sideways.”

“Alright, Ray and I are going to make our way towards Bravo. How far out are they?” Mandy asked Sarah.

“Few clicks west of us. Looks like they landed and are on their way by ground right now,” Sarah answered.

“The party has arrived,” Ryan called over the comms from his spot up top.

“Let’s move,” Joe commanded, and everyone drew their guns as they headed out the building.

As soon as they stepped out, gun fire from the enemy started. Joe ran across towards an abandoned car as Jessica covered him. Then Joe provided cover fire for Jessica to move out towards another point of attack.

“Alright, ready Ray,” Mandy asked as she walked up to him with a gun from one of the dead. “Figured you’d need some fire power and vest as well. Sorry about the blood though.”

“Better than nothing,” Ray shrugged.

“You guys set?” Sarah asked as she peeked out the doorway to see what was happening.

“Ready,” Mandy confirmed, and Ray nodded in acknowledgement.

“Raven one, move!” Ryan called out as cover fire was laid out for Ray and Mandy to run west towards the side Bravo team was coming.

“ISR is down. You’ve got about fifteen to twenty minutes to make it back into the smoked area. Good luck,” Sarah called out over comms.

Mandy and Ray made a run for it down an alley way with their guns drawn. They took out a couple enemies but for the most part no one had come to their side. They could hear the gun fire off in the distance.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What the hell?” Lisa muttered looking at the ISR footage. It seemed like there were clouds of smoke around the target building area giving them virtually nothing.

“Bravo one, this is HAVOC, be advised smoke is filling the target building area and we don’t have clear ISR footage,” Lisa passed on.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, copy,” Jason replied looking ahead to see the plume of smoke rising in the air. “No eyes again, damn it!”

“Just our luck,” Sonny muttered.

As they continued to drive into town, they looked upon the rooftops to see if anyone had tipped of the enemy to their presence. For the most part, it seemed like they were amongst few locals. The area seemed relatively sparse for people.

Lisa and Blackburn continued to watch the ISR footage back at HAVOC when the screen went suddenly static.

“Where did our ISR go?” Blackburn called out.

“I don’t know. Something malfunctioned,” a tech answered. “Re-starting, it should be up in about fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes!” Lisa exclaimed. “Our guys are going in blind here!”

“Bravo one, this is HAVOC, be advised we’ve lost ISR. Won’t be up for about fifteen minutes,” Blackburn transmitted.

“Copy HAVOC, anything else you’d like to tell me,” Jason replied back frustrated as he hit the dashboard.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy and Ray had made it out of the hot zone and the team was now about one mike out. Mandy pulled out a mini pad screen device and took a look at the ISR footage.

“I thought you said there was no ISR,” Ray asked confused.

“You really think I was gonna leave the guys completely blind?” Mandy replied. “Okay, they’re not too far away. Once they’re a few blocks away, I head back towards my team you towards them. Doesn’t look like there is any enemy activity that way.”

“Yeah, but there probably is towards you,” Ray replied with a look. “Remember, you do not have permission to die.”

“Neither do you,” Mandy replied back with a smile and then hugged Ray. “Get home safe and hug that family of yours for me. Now go,” Mandy said pushing him in the direction to run. 

Ray hesitated and then shook his head as he headed down the road. Before he turned the corner, he took on more look at Mandy before disappearing. Mandy stood there for a moment and took a breath before making her way back towards her team.

“Raven 2, how’s it looking?” Mandy asked as she jogged back towards the team.

“Oh, you know. Just chilling around here having a grand old time,” Joe replied back.

“I’m enjoying this party,” Ryan replied as he took down an enemy combatant.

“You always loved being shot at,” Jessica replied sarcastically.

“Good to know we’re working so well together,” Mandy smiled as she replied back. “I’m five minutes out.”

“Copy,” Joe replied. “Raven four and five, get ready to move towards our exfil vehicles. Gonna be a hot exit.”

“Copy,” Ryan and Jessica replied.

“Raven 2, this is one, behind you,” Mandy passed on once she was back. Mandy, Joe, and Sarah all looked at each other and nodded their heads together. “Four, five, move!” Mandy called out as the three laid down cover fire and threw a few grenades towards the enemy.

“Moving,” Ryan and Jessica confirmed as they headed towards the alley way where the cars were hidden.

Next, Sarah moved followed by Joe and then Mandy. They made their way to the cars and got in quickly. Ryan and Jessica were in one care while Mandy, Joe, and Jessica were in the other.

“Let’s make things go boom,” Ryan called out as the rest of the team chuckled.


	4. Going Home Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad to hear that many are enjoying this story and wondering what happens next. The support is always greatly appreciated. I’ve re-watched the first nine episodes of season one and oh my there is just so much to dissect. I’ve posted on my tumblr (mcgarrets-seal-pack) a bunch of gifs and on twitter (@jaszy21) I’ve posted the same with my comments mostly about Jandy. These two are just meant to be and I’m keeping this ship sailing into 2021 with that hope. I will try to reference back to some stuff since I’m re-watching lol. Normally I try to switch back and forth with writing but right now my mind is on a roll with what is coming next in this story, so I hope I continue to deliver to you all. Enjoy!!

Ray had turned the corner and started running away from Mandy. He followed the directions Mandy had told him on how to run into the team. He felt like he was in a dream with everything going on. So much had happened in the last forty-eight to seventy hours. He’d come home from officer training only to be sent back out on his first assignment. The explosion at the cafe and being taken prisoner. Watching his brothers across the way trying to save him but not hearing him only to come into contact with Mandy and her apparent team.

He prayed to god that he made it out of this alive and had another miracle happen for him. He also prayed that Mandy and her team made it out because he was serious when he told Mandy that under no circumstances did, he want to tell anyone that she was dead. From the brief introductions, it seemed Mandy’s team had known each other quite well. He often felt privileged to be as close as he was with Mandy. Mandy tended to distance herself from everyone as much as possible, except with Jason. For him and Naima to even get her to come over for dinner was always a challenge but the kids worked their magic charms to soften her up.

Mandy held a lot close to her chest. More so than Jason sometimes it seemed. Maybe it was because of the job she had, and the dangers associated with it. He also noticed how between her and Jason there was a special bond and understanding. She understood what Jason went through on the job better than most it seemed. Mandy sometimes had that same haunted look and struggle with demons like Jason. Ray knew the two never cheated while Jason was married but he also figured things had changed between them once things with Alana were over for good. He noticed even more so once Alana passed that they seemed to gravitate towards each other more often than not. He figured something happened on their last deployment seeing as one-night Jason never came back to their hooch but then everything seemed to unravel all over the place.

He knew Mandy had said something to Jason to cause him to step down from Bravo one at the same time she left the CIA. Although it seemed Jason was struggling adjusting to a new life it seemed that maybe Mandy had better success. Then again, here she was with a team of her own back in action as well. Sometimes it was hard to read Mandy since she was so good at hiding her emotions. He’d never forget the first time she helped rescue him and he wouldn’t forget this time either. For now, though, he needed to focus on getting to the team and home alive.

Ray made another turn down a street. He couldn’t hear much happening back from where he came from. He could hear some muffled sounds but didn’t know what any of it could mean. He hoped Mandy and her team were doing okay. As he continued to make his way down the street, he could see up ahead the headlights of a couple vehicles making their way towards him.

The vehicles were halfway down the road and Ray hoped he wasn’t wrong in assuming the cars had his team in them. He started running faster down the road towards them. Inside the car, Jason was sitting up front and could see a figure off in the distance running towards them. He instantly sat up thinking it was the enemy and was alerting everyone to have their heads on a swivel. As they got closer the figure continued to come towards them and they looked to be armed. Next thing Jason knew, Trent was slamming the breaks as the figure jumped into the middle of the road with their hands up.

“Stop!” Ray yelled out of breath with his hands up in the air.

Quickly Jason got out of the car with his gun aimed at the person before realizing it was Ray standing in front of him.

“Ray?” Jason called out cautiously.

“Jay,” Ray said out of relief. Before he knew it, Jason was rushing forward to pull Ray into a tight hug that Ray returned. “Oh, thank god,” Ray muttered.

“I got you brother,” Jason said. “HAVOC, this is Bravo one, we’ve got Bravo two,” Jason transmitted as he looked over Ray. “You good? What happened?”

“I’m good,” Ray nodded. “We gotta get to-,” Ray started before a big explosion back from where he was held was overheard. “Oh my god,” Ray replied in horror thinking about Mandy and her team as he looked at the plume of smoke going up into the air. “We gotta go Jay.”

Jason was looking towards the explosion as well and back at Ray. Something was going on, but he wasn’t sure what. Why would Ray be concerned about the explosion when he was safe?

“HAVOC, this is one, headed to exfil,” Jason said over comms.

“Copy one, exfil is clear and ISR is back online. Everyone okay? ISR picked up an explosion as it came back on,” Lisa replied.

“All good, explosion wasn’t by us,” Jason replied. “Let’s get you home,” Jason said as he led Ray to the car, and everyone gave him a pat on the back before he got in.

Ray got into the back seat in the car Jason was in. The cars started to turn around to head towards exfil, but Ray turned his head around to look back out towards where he came from. His hand went to his pocket where Mandy’s necklace was. He started mouthing a prayer out for Mandy. The whole time Ray didn’t notice Jason watching his every move. Jason was glad they found Ray, but something told him there was more to the story. He would just have to wait and see once they were back at base.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Bravo team made their way back to base, Mandy’s team had made it back to the small private airport they had come in from. They seemed to have made a clean getaway and all got out of the cars. They started emptying the cars of their gear as Mandy went over to one of the employees and paid them the other half of their payment.

“Thank you,” Mandy said genuinely as the person smiled back appreciatively.

As Mandy walked towards the plane, she could hear her team bickering back and forth about something or another.

“I’m just saying, did you have to use so much to blow up the place?” Joe complained.

“What’s wrong with how much I used?” Ryan asked confused as he walked up the stairs onto the private jet.

“I thought it was awesome,” Jessica commented as she threw her bag in the overhead. “I love it when things go boom,” she sighed dreamily.

“Thank you,” Ryan said as he claimed his seat and got comfy towards the back of the plane in the lounge area. “Time for a drink. I think we should celebrate.”

Mandy was the last one on and talked to the pilot before claiming her own seat. She threw her bag over head and kept another carry on by her seat. She shook her head with a smile at the antics of her team. She proceeded to take off her gear and throw it into an empty bag.

“It was a little over the top but got the job done,” Joe commented as he sat down across from Mandy. “I could use a drink too,” he added as he took off his vest and wiped his face with a towel.

“Fifteen minutes til take off,” the pilot announced, and everyone strapped in for departure procedures.

Mandy sat down and fastened her seat belt. She proceeded to look out the window but could feel Joe sneaking looks at her. Just as she thought, a talk would be coming.

“You know, I’d think you have the hots for me if I didn’t already know you were married and practically best friends with your wife,” Mandy said looking out the window.

“Abigail would say I have good taste,” Joe smirked as he pulled out a ring from his bag and slipped it on his ring finger. 

Abigail was an ambassador’s daughter and Mandy had gone to college with her back in the day. The were in a book club together and although Mandy tried to shake her off, Abigail wouldn’t let her. Abby and Joe had been married for eight years now and ironically met through Mandy. Mandy had worked with Joe’s special ops team in some missions. At an honor ceremony, Mandy had been hanging out with Abby trying to figure out how to ditch early when Joe walked up. Next thing Mandy knew, she was the third wheel and on her own for ditching. The rest they’d say was history. Now they had five-year-old boy and girl twins with a third one on the way.

“We’re not even in the air yet,” Mandy said annoyed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Joe said raising his hands.

“You didn’t have to,” Mandy replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, are we talking about boss’s emotional issues and fear of relationships,” Sarah said excitedly as she sat down and buckled up across the aisle.

“See what you started,” Mandy rolled her eyes. “Also, I am not afraid of relationships,” she said with a pointed look towards Sarah, which caused Joe to snort.

“Just relationships with men name Jason Hayes,” Joe muttered.

“Okay, here’s the thing. It’s not like he fought for anything more either okay. We had a night on our last deployment and then he avoided me, which he claims he didn’t,” Mandy caved.

“And what did you do then?” Sarah asked with interest.

“I said what happened there stayed there and that it was a distraction, which he agreed with,” Mandy tried to defend her actions.

“Right,” Joe drew out the word. “Then you quit the CIA and according to Perry he stepped down as team leader.”

“Listen, what happened is in the past and we’ve all moved on,” Mandy sighed as the plane started accelerating on the runaway to head into the night sky.

“More like he moved on to a new girl,” Sarah commented.

“Actually, it’s his ex from before deployment,” Mandy muttered.

“Ouch,” Sarah said. “Hoes over bros, boss,” she said holding out her fist.

“Sounds like you still have a shot,” Joe said pulling out a book from his bag. “Also sounds like you still want a chance.”

“Just drop it. Like I said, we just have to live with the decisions we’ve made,” Mandy sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna catch some sleep on the way home.”

“Yeah, having sweet dreams about that hunk of a man, Jason Hayes,” Sarah smirked. “I looked him up and damn girl he’s so fine,” she continued as Mandy threw a spare pillow at her and Sarah laughed. And if Mandy’s dreams did contain a certain Bravo one then she most certainly didn’t tell anyone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the team got back to base, Ray was rushed off to debrief about what had happened. He didn’t have a chance to catch up with the rest of the guys and was quiet on the way back for the most part. Jason continued to watch him closely. He could tell something was weighing on Ray’s mind. From what Jason could see, Ray wasn’t too severely injured. In fact, it even looked like he’d received some medical attention. The last time he’d seen Ray so shaken was back in Mexico when they denied the last rights to one of Doza’s men in the church.

“Well, that was a buzz kill,” Sonny said as they stripped themselves of their gear. “I was looking forward to kicking some bad guy ass.”

“Almost seems too good to be true we just ran into Ray. Wonder went down to cause that big explosion we saw off ahead,” Clay commented.

“Ray got a second miracle,” Sonny said softly thinking of his conversation with Jameelah.

“All that matters is we got Ray back,” Jason finally said. “He’s coming home alive.”

“Thank god. Ray must have a little angel watching over him or something,” Sonny said.

“Nice job guys,” Blackburn said walking in with Lisa.

“Any word what went down?” Jason asked with his arms crossed.

“From the little I heard, sounds like whoever was holding Ray and the buyers had some disagreement. Ray saw an opening and ran,” Lisa said shrugging her shoulders.

“And just happen to run into our path, literally?” Jason pushed feeling like he was missing something.

“Guess so. Call it a miracle. Plane will be wheels up in an hour so pack your stuff up to head home,” Blackburn said before walking out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was packed up and on the plane an hour later. They all took their own seats and buckled up for takeoff. Ray was one of the last ones to get on and about halfway up the ramp he stopped to look back. Most of the guys noticed Ray had been quiet and they figured he was just trying to get back on stable ground. Just like before though, Jason could tell that Ray was looking for more. Before Jason could approach, Ray turned around and found a seat for himself. Jason watched as Ray buckled up then leaned back with his eyes closed.

Jason took his seat as well towards the front of the plane and strapped in. He was trying to “flip the switch” as Lindell suggested. It was just one op, he kept telling himself. He would be back home and go back to serving out his enlistment in command operations. This wasn’t like coming back in the past where he needed an adjustment period. He could go back to living in his three-foot world he’d created. Jason too closed his eyes and leaned back as he felt the plane take flight.

“I think a drink is in order,” Sonny called out after a little time in the air. The team all made their way to the cooler to grab a beer except for Jason and Ray. Both stayed in their seats lost in thought. “To bringing out brother home,” Sonny called out and everyone cheered. Sonny took a sip but saw that neither Jason nor Ray had joined the group. “Ray, what do you want?”

“I’m good. Just want to get home and hug Naima and the kids,” Ray sighed. “Not in the mood to celebrate exactly.”

Jason once again observed Ray and decided it was time to find out what was going on. As he walked down the stairs towards Ray, Sonny asked if he wanted a drink and Jason refused as well. Jason sat down next to Ray with a sigh.

“You good?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. On my way home alive,” Ray replied contemplating telling Jason about Mandy.

“Seemed like you got pretty lucky or something,” Jason said.

“Or something,” Ray said with a fond smile.

Jason observed once again a far away look on Ray’s face. “What’s going on, Ray? Something happen we should know about?”

Ray looked at Jason and started to open and close his mouth. On one hand he wanted tell Jason everything but on the other he wanted to hold on to make sure he heard from Mandy.

“Ray, it’s me,” Jason said worriedly.

“I had help escaping,” Ray admitted shaking his head.

“Okay,” Jason said waiting for more. “Someone holding you helped you. Or a stranger?” Jason followed up thinking Ray felt guilt in leaving that person behind.

“What I tell you stays between us, promise me,” Ray pleaded as Jason looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Ray took his hand to reach for something into his pocket and pull it out. His fist was closed around something Jason couldn’t see. “Another team showed up and took out the enemy. She said not to tell anyone in my briefing. They weren’t there officially. They got me out and to you. They knew your plans and were feeding the intel to you guys. She said no contact and that she’d come to me when things cooled down.”

“Ray, who was there?” Jason asked confused. He didn’t understand who else could’ve known about Ray’s disappearance and would be off the grid in helping. As thoughts ran through his head, Ray opened his hand only to have a necklace hanging from his fingers. Jason stared confused at it before reaching out to take it into his hands. It was silver with a symbol that seemed familiar to him. Suddenly a memory came back to him.

(Flashback begins)

The team just completed a successful op, and everyone was relaxing on the plane ride home. Things had gotten a little dicey, but they had gotten through it. Jason looked over towards the spooks and saw Mandy sitting there staring off to space with her hand on her neck. He was curious so he walked over. As he got closer, he noticed she had her necklace in her hand.

“You okay?” Jason asked as he watched her snap back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” Mandy asked dropping her hand from the necklace.

“Good,” Jason answered as he sat down next to her and snuck side looks at her. “Special meaning?”

“What?” Mandy asked confused.

“The necklace,” he explained as he pointed towards it.

Mandy’s hand went up to it and she held out the pendent for Jason to see. “It was a gift given to me. Stands for being able to take decisive action with integrity.”

“Fits you,” Jason said with a soft smile.

“You think?” Mandy asked vulnerably.

“Definitely,” Jason replied. “And if you ever doubt it, just ask me and I’ll tell you otherwise,” he replied leaning in towards her.

The two looked at each other for a few more moments before they were disrupted by the rowdy guys up front.

(End flashback)

“Ray,” Jason said shakily coming out of the memory. “Please tell me this-,” Jason started but didn’t want to finish.

“Jason-,” Ray started before Jason stood up suddenly.

“No!” Jason exclaimed grabbing the attention of the team. “Tell me you’re lying.”

“What’s going on?” Blackburn asked as he cautiously approached them, and the team all looked on in concern.

“What? How? Is she?” Jason said clutching the necklace.

“I don’t know,” Ray said getting up to stand in front of Jason. “She had her own team and a plan. Like I said, she said she’d contact me when things cooled off.”

“You just left her?” Jason said getting up close to Ray.

“Someone want to explain what the hell is going on?” Blackburn demanded.

Jason looked at Eric and the rest of the team watching on. The necklace was still in his hands and he was trying to control his breathing. He held the necklace up and looked right over to Lisa. Lisa had said the information was too good to be true. They had both thought about Mandy during their conversation.

“Oh my god,” Lisa gasped and then locked eyes with Jason realizing what exactly was in his hand.

“Lisa, what is it?” Sonny asked touching her arm and looking back and forth between Jason and Lisa.

Lisa looked at Sonny and back at Jason not sure how to speak because she too was starting to have a hard time breathing. In the meantime, Eric stepped closer to look at what was in Jason’s hand.

“Mandy,” Eric breathed out with wide eyes.

“What?” Sonny asked not hearing him.

Eric turned to face the rest of the group, “That’s Mandy’s necklace.”

“She never takes it off,” Jason added softly looking at Ray and the team.

Everyone stood in silence trying to absorb what it all meant and hoping beyond hope she was okay.


	5. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I may have been a little evil last chapter letting the team think the worst about Mandy lol. I hope I redeem myself this chapter though. Thank you for all the support. SEAL Team is almost back from break (or maybe it is back, depending when I post this lol) and hopefully the delay in filming won’t last too long with the issues out in California. Work will start getting busy for me so hopefully I update on the weekends on a weekly basis. I will do my best over the next three months to get you guys something!! Also, I am on Pinterest, where I’m trying to post visuals and ideas to this story (Jaszygirl).

“Okay, so what are we doing?” Sonny asked looking around at everyone.

“Why don’t we ask the CIA? Or maybe you work some sources,” Clay said turning to Lisa.

“I could work the few contacts I got and see what happens,” Lisa shrugged.

“You guys can’t,” Ray reiterated. “I told you, Mandy said she was there on her own. You guys start asking questions and who knows what happens.”

“Well, we can’t just sit around and wait,” Sonny exclaimed. “How many times has she saved our asses?”

“Listen, this is Mandy. It killed me to walk away but she and her team seemed to have the situation handled. We have to trust her and just wait,” Ray sighed.

“Then why give you the necklace and make it sound like she’s not gonna make it out,” Trent asked.

“Because she’s always prepared,” Jason said from is seat with his head in his hands. “Ray’s right, if she said she’d contact us then we wait. Davis, go back over the source information. Mandy’s good and I doubt she left much of trace.”

“How’d she find out so quickly about Ray and get here before us?” Clay asked.

“Trust me when I say, Mandy is well connected,” Jason chuckled thinking back to the op about three years back when they saved the CIA agent in South America. Aside from that, he had witnessed her through the years get things green lit he never thought would happen.

They had talked later on the way back home and Mandy really did know the daughter of the ambassador. Abby was one of her best friends. Mandy had showed him pictures of Abby’s twin son and daughter on her phone. She was the godmother to them and had unfortunately missed the twin’s second birthday party but made sure the kids had gotten their presents. It was one of the rare moments she had a smile and was talking about something personal. It was like he said to her in Serbia, there had never been walls between them. He loved the soft look in her eyes when she talked about people she cared about.

“She had a team?” Jason asked looking at Ray as he got up from his seat.

“Yeah, seemed like they all knew each other pretty well. There was a special forces guy, Army ranger, NSA agent, and D.C. cop. She got a new job at the FBI apparently heading a task force that doesn’t officially start til next week. Had call name of Raven. Said they were using this as a test run,” Ray replied with a shake of his head.

Jason paced as he spoke to the team, “Okay look, as hard as it is for me to say this but we gotta trust Mandy. She said she’d contact you, so she will.”

“And if she doesn’t,” Clay asked. “Who would they contact if she…”

“I’ll know,” Jason replied immediately.

“How exactly will you know?” Ray asked with a confused look.

“I’m one of her emergency contacts,” Jason said like it was the obvious answer. He figured that information hadn’t changed. “Along with her best friend Abby. She doesn’t really have family exactly.”

Ray raised his eyebrows at the answer. As he had previously thought, the two had always been close but knowing who her best friend was and being one of her emergency contacts was pretty significant. Jason wasn’t kidding when he said Mandy planned for what looked like everything.

“We just have to have faith,” Jason said turning to the group. “Just like she does, or did, in us. Everything will be fine. All of this stays between us, got it?”

Everyone nodded their agreement. Not one of them felt like sitting around waiting was the right answer but they didn’t really have any other choice. Mandy always believed in them when the job needed to get done and it was their turn to believe in her. Everyone stole glances at Jason though. They saw him bouncing his leg. They hoped and prayed to all the higher beings that Mandy wasn’t gone because they weren’t sure if Jason would survive the loss this time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, Mandy and her team landed back home. Everyone gathered their things and went to their respective cars in the parking lot of the small private airport.

“Hey guys,” Mandy called out to the team. “I just wanted to say thanks,” Mandy said seriously looking at each of them. “It meant a lot that you went off the grid with me in bringing Ray back.”

“No problem, boss,” Sarah replied.

“Your family is our family,” Ryan said. “You’d do the same for any of us.”

“Or already have done for us,” Jessica said earnestly thinking back to a time Mandy helped her out personally.

“And we’re a family now so we all got each other’s backs, no matter what,” Joe added in as he gave Mandy a side hug.

“Still, thank you. Go home and enjoy a few days off cuz we start next week,” Mandy said as everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

“Think I can catch a ride with you?” Joe asked as they walked over to government issued SUV.

“I was thinking of making you walk home,” Mandy replied giving Joe a shove. “Sure, I have to stop by yours anyways.”

“That’s right,” Joe smirked.

Both threw their belongings in the trunk and Mandy got into the driver’s seat. The first few minutes were silent as both gathered their surroundings at being back on U.S. soil.

“So, when is the second round of questioning beginning?” Mandy asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Joe said looking out the passenger window innocently.

“Go on, say whatever it is you want to say,” Mandy said glancing at him.

“Clearly you don’t want to talk about a certain Master Chief, so I’m just going to drop it. Plus, Abby will get it out of me anyways and then will descend on you,” Joe smiled cockily at Mandy. “But if you want my opinion,” he started.

“Which I don’t,” Mandy cut in.

“Seems like even his best friend, who we just rescued, thinks you’re the one this guy needs. Which of course is true, cuz compared to the ex you are the better choice,” Joe stated.

“You don’t even know her. Maybe she is what he needs. Clearly things didn’t work out between us and god knows he needs stability. I am not stability. I mean, I quit my job and within days regretted it and now here I am getting back into the fight that I said I wanted to walk away from hoping I can somehow reinvent myself,” Mandy poured out.

“I don’t need to know the ex. I know that you probably have been there for him and vice versa no matter what because that is who you both are. I know that you probably told him she was good for him cuz you are selfless as hell. And yeah, something happened in J-Bad and you both ran but now look at the two of you pining for one another. Sometimes you don’t know what you got until it’s gone,” Joe said looking at Mandy.

“Like I said, we made our choices, and we have to live with them,” Mandy said looking back at the road. “Once again,” Mandy added on quietly.

Joe looked at his friend and regarded her for a moment. She had been through a lot in her life from what he knew, and she didn’t open up to people easily. Jason Hayes though, seemed to be an exception. He knew recently the job had taken a toll on her. How couldn’t the job take a toll on any of them? He also knew that this wasn’t the end of her and Jason. She had stepped back into his life through the shadows and it was only a matter of time before both were fully back in each other’s lives. Maybe then, both would get it together and start something. Seemed like they both deserved some happiness in their lives.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was sitting on the plane waiting to get off as soon as it touched down on base. Ray was ready to get home to his family. It was starting to settle in what had happened to him. The adrenaline had started fading and the torture of what happened to him replacing it. As everyone gathered their things and walked down the ramp, Ray stood at the top staring out. He had survived capture but now came another battle.

“You okay,” Jason asked coming to stand next to him.

“Yes and no,” Ray replied back honestly. “On one hand I know I survived but on the other…,” he trailed off.

“It feels like the you’re still battling it all,” Jason said knowingly thinking about his own demons. “You’re strong, you’ll get through it. You got us, Naima, and the kids.”

“Yeah,” Ray sighed as they started walking. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Jason asked.

“C’mon man, you go around asking how we are doing. Who’s checking in on you?” Ray said.

“Mandy once said the same thing to me after that op where we had to go get that lost drone,” Jason smiled shaking his head.

“She’s always been pretty smart. She’s another one though,” Ray replied.

“Another what?” Jason asked.

“Another one who goes around and saves everyone or checks on them but forgets about herself. Even with her team, I saw it,” Ray said shaking his head. “You two are way too alike sometimes.”

“She can handle her own,” Jason commented. 

“I’m guessing neither of you two have talked since you both left your jobs,” Ray observed. “Something happened in J-Bad and caused you both to run.”

“We make choices, Ray. When we make those choices, we have to live with them,” Jason sighed. “Let’s get you home,” he said changing the subject as Ray shook his head.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joe and Mandy had reached a quiet gated community neighborhood. Mandy rung the buzzer and gave her name to get entrance in. She drove through the gates and towards Abby’s father’s home.

“All these years and I never quite get used to all this,” Joe said as he looked around at the wealthy houses.

“Well, you wanted to marry the ambassador’s daughter,” Mandy chuckled. 

She would admit the first time she came over to Abby’s, it was intimidating, and she couldn’t figure out for the life of her why someone like Abby would want to hang out with someone like her. Eventually, she realized that Abby was pretty down to earth and was struggling to fit in just like her. Both struggling to feel like the belonged somewhere.

“You’re staying in one of their properties,” Joe quipped back.

“First off, it’s not like I could say no to the offer. Second, nor did I want to say no. It’s quiet and secluded from the world which I enjoy,” Mandy replied.

Mandy turned onto a long winding driveway that went through trees before you saw the large home at the end. It was secluded and gave all the privacy anyone could ask for. The back yard had a pool and grass that then eventually went down towards the boat docks on the lake. Both Mandy and Joe got out of the car. Joe grabbed his bag and followed Mandy as she opened the front door and walked in.

“Anyone home!” Mandy called out. Instantly she heard kids yell in response. She could hear the pitter pater of their feet along with nails from some paws. “There you guys are!” Mandy said as the twin five-year-old boy and girl crashed into her legs and a two-year-old black German Shepard circled around excitedly.

“How come I don’t get any love?” Joe said holding his arms out in mock offense.

“I’ll give you some love,” a five-month pregnant Abby said giving Joe a kiss.

Joe and Abby gave each other a few pecks and longing looks. Joe rubbed her belly and muttered sweet nothings into her ear. Abby telling him she was glad everyone was home safe.

“Really guys? There are children present,” Mandy joked as she covered the twin’s eyes. The twins giggled as the dog barked. “See, even Ace agrees. Come here buddy, I missed you so much.”

Ace was a black two-year-old German Shepard whose handler died in the line of duty a couple months back. Ace and his handler were a part of the D.C. police force. About a week after Mandy had left the CIA, she had met up with Jessica who had been talking about the officer. She had mentioned they weren’t sure what would happen with the dog. Mandy had been feeling lonely at the time and went with Jessica to the service. After everyone had left the grave site, Mandy turned around to see Ace still sitting by his owner’s grave. Something pulled her towards the dog, and they sat in silence. Eventually Ace put his head in her lap and some how he became hers. Mandy kept up with his training so that he could still be used for K9 services. Now that she had her own team, she had decided to keep Ace on part time because she thought he was young and should still be a dog as well.

“How was he?” Mandy asked as she got up and kept rubbing Ace’s head.

“He missed you, but we got through it. Thanks to you the kids keep asking for a dog now,” Abby smiled. “Staying for dinner?”

“Nah, got a couple things to do and then want to just relax at home with this guy,” Mandy replied looking down at Ace, who barked in response. She swore he knew exactly what she was saying sometimes.

“Okay then, if you say so,” Abby said giving her a hug.

“That’s it? No Spanish inquisition?” Mandy asked confused.

“Not yet,” Abby smirked. “Is there something you’d like to talk about, Mandy?”

“Nope, we’re leaving. Tell your family I said hello,” Mandy replied quickly heading for the door with Ace following.

“Alright buddy, what is for dinner tonight?” Mandy asked as she looked at him threw the rearview mirror. “Great idea,” Mandy said as a reply back to his bark.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason pulled his truck across the street from Ray’s home. Jason could see that the guys had already gotten here and were inside. Jason turned to look at Ray who was staring towards the house.

“You ready?” Jason asked.

“What am I supposed to say?” Ray said suddenly. “How do I explain all this?” he said looking at the injuries to his hands and waving to the cuts on his face.

“I don’t know,” Jason said honestly. “What I do know is that you’re strong and you got all of us behind you. I know that once you walk into that house, nothing will matter to your family other than the fact that you came back home alive. You fought Ray. You never gave up,” Jason said putting his hand on Ray’s should and squeezing.

“Thanks,” Ray said lifting his hand to squeeze Jason’s. 

He took a deep breath and then nodded at Jason, letting him know he was ready. The two got out of the car and crossed the street towards the house. Once they got in front of the door, Ray took another deep breath and opened it. Within a few steps, Naima and the kids were running towards him.

“Daddy!!” Jameelah called out as she rushed to hug Ray who bent down to catch her. The two embraced and Ray let out a sob at feeling his daughter in his arms. There were moments over the last seventy hours he thought he’d never get to do this again. “You got a second miracle,” Jameelah said by his ear.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I did,” Ray replied thinking back to Mandy for a moment. 

After her he hugged R.J. as well. R.J. didn’t quite understand the significance of the situation but was happy to see his daddy again. Lastly came Naima. She was a sight for sore eyes. Tears of joy were streaming down her face and she almost didn’t believe that Ray was standing in front of her.

“Hey baby,” Ray said softly as he walked up to her and Naima threw her arms around him in relief. The two had tears streaming down their faces and were whispering their love to each other over and over again.

“We’ll just leave you guys to it,” Jason started to say.

“No, no it’s okay stay. There’s plenty of food that just got delivered,” Naima insisted as they all walked towards the kitchen where Stella had set everything up.

“Hope you guys are hungry,” Stella said.

“This was nice of you,” Clay commented. 

“Oh, I didn’t do any of this. It just showed up around a half hour ago. I thought one of you ordered it,” Stella stated. “The delivery guy gave a note.”

Jason took the note she had in her hand and looked at it. It was the symbol of a raven logo and to the right was the number one. Jason was confused to what it meant.

“Anyone know what this means?” Jason asked turning it around to show everyone, who all shook their heads no.

Ray stepped forward and shook his head with a smile as he grabbed the paper.

“What is it Ray?” Jason asked anxiously.

“Raven one,” Ray said looking up with a smirk as everyone continued to show their confusion. “Mandy is Raven one. I’ll be damned. She really does plan for everything.”


	6. Re-Entering Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Work is busy and finding time to write is a little difficult. I wish the ideas in my head would just type themselves sometimes cuz I’m constantly working out ideas in my head lol. SEAL Team has been so intense this season so far, but I really miss Mandy and feel her lack of presence (maybe I’m biased cuz she’s always been one of my top favorites). Anyways, here is another chapter and hope you enjoy it!!

Everyone had enjoyed the food delivered after such trying days. The evening was filled relief and a sense of normal. The team hung out and shared laughs. Everyone grateful that Ray was back and for a moment it felt like everyone hadn’t gone their separate ways.

There was one presence that was missed and in the back of everyone’s mind. Although Mandy wasn’t a SEAL or Navy, everyone sent their thanks to her even though they wanted to do it in person. They all vowed silently that they owed her for pulling off what she had done in saving Ray. It was always quite amazing to see some of the miracles Mandy could always pull off in the past. She never lost her cool and was always working the problem, kind of like a certain team leader. The entire team knew how close Mandy and Jason were. They worked in similar ways and always seemed to keep the other grounded when times got tough. Most of the team figured something must have happened between the two seeing as Mandy had left the job only to be followed by Jason. 

Slowly everyone had left Ray’s house. Jason had been the last one left. He and Ray were sitting at the breakfast bar in silence sipping their drinks. Both of them were lost in thoughts over the last few days and how things had happened so quickly.

“Kids are finally asleep,” Naima said as she walked into the kitchen and tidied up what little mess was left. Naima looked at the two guys and could see both their minds were elsewhere. “I called her,” Naima admitted.

“What?” Ray asked confused.

“Mandy, I called her,” Naima replied.

“Naima,” Ray started.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t know if Jason was headed out and Mandy always said if we needed anything, she was just a phone call away,” Naima explained.

“She could get in a lot of trouble,” Ray said.

“It wouldn’t have mattered whether I called her or not though,” Naima replied.

“What do you mean it wouldn’t have mattered?” Jason asked sitting up.

“When I called her, she said she was already on it,” Naima admitted. “She knew already.”

“Sounds like she got a head start before you guys arrived. How the hell did she pull this off?” Ray said shaking his head.

“That’s Mandy for you,” Jason said taking his last sip of beer. “I’m gonna head out and be out of your hair.”

“Jason, you don’t-,” Naima started.

“I gotta get home anyways,” Jason said hugging Naima tightly. “Good to have you back,” Jason said to Ray as he gave him a hug as well. “Night.”

“See ya later,” both said as Jason headed for the door. Jason turned to look before walking out and smiled seeing the two in a hug like they were holding on for dear life. Everything was right once again. For now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason pulled up to his apartment and saw that it was dark. Part of him was grateful for that. He wasn’t up for much company at the moment. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t checked in with Natalie since coming back. He’d been so caught up with wondering about Mandy and being with Ray that Natalie hadn’t really crossed his mind. He took and deep breath and let it out before getting out of his truck. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and headed up the stairs to his apartment.

As soon as he walked through the door, Cerberus sat up on his bed to see who the person was. Next thing Jason knew, Cerberus was running circles around him and welcoming him home. For the first time in last few days, Jason genuinely smiled and chuckled.

“I missed you too, buddy,” Jason said rubbing behind Cerberus’ ears and greeting him back.

Jason walked further into the apartment with Cerberus at his heels. He dropped his bag in a corner by his bed and then went back to the kitchen. He re-filled Cerberus’ bowl with food and water and grabbed himself another beer. 

He sat at his kitchen table on the chair against the wall in front of the microwave. He took a sip of his beer and sighed. It was like Deja vu all over again when he came home from J-Bad. His apartment was quiet aside from Cerberus eating his food. Jason looked towards the microwave and reached out to turn it on but stopped himself.

(Flashback begins)

“It’s called the re-entering process. We’re re-entering, that’s what I’m doing,” Jason said as he dipped his burrito.

“Re-entering went pretty well for you last time. Alone in that garage apartment to the sound of your microwave to keep you company,” Mandy responded bluntly.

(Flashback ends)

Jason let out breath thinking about the last time he saw Mandy. She knew him so damn well. Outside of Ray, she was the only other person who kept him in check and told him the truth. Maybe that’s what he loved about her so much. She never held back. She told him the cold hard truth and gave him subtle advice at times. She never pushed him or told him what to do and he would try to do the same for her.

As he sat lost in his thoughts, someone could be heard at the door to his apartment. Before he knew it, Natalie was walking into his dark apartment. After closing the door, she was surprised to see Jason sitting by himself in the kitchen.

“Oh, hey,” Natalie said. “I heard you guys were back but didn’t hear from you.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, not adding much more.

“Ray made it back safe and sound then,” Natalie continued. “I wasn’t sure if you were back so I thought I’d check on Cerberus.”

“We’re good,” Jason replied still sitting in his seat.

“Did you eat?” Natalie asked awkwardly. 

She could tell Jason had his walls up even higher than before. She didn’t think Jason going on the op in the first place was a good idea and clearly something was going on with him. Sure, Jason and she were in a relationship but sometimes she felt like he was still keeping his worlds separate. He said he was all in but it was almost like it was out of obligation. It was like he was trying to make up for what he hadn’t done in the past. A past she still didn’t know much about. In fact, it seemed like there was a lot she didn’t know about him. He still bottled up his feelings and continued his ignore and override routine. It was still unclear to her what pushed him to leave Bravo team and he wasn’t exactly one to talk about it either.

“Yeah, we had dinner at Ray’s,” Jason replied as his thoughts went back to Mandy her arranging it behind their backs. 

“Oh, okay,” Natalie replied standing across from him not sure what to do. She could see that his mind went somewhere else in that answer. “Everyone okay? Everything seems to have worked out seeing as Ray is home.”

“Everyone’s good,” Jason continued with his short answers. He knew she didn’t deserve to be treated the way he was treating her but he didn’t want to talk about the op. He couldn’t talk about the op due to security protocols and he didn’t want anyone catching wind about Mandy’s rogue actions. “Listen, I’m tired. It’s been a long few days and I’m just gonna get some sleep tonight.”

“Yeah, sure,” Natalie replied catching on to his subtle way of saying he wanted to be alone. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jason replied with a nod as Natalie gave him one last look and then left.

After Natalie left, Jason took out his phone and went through his contacts. He stopped at Mandy’s name. He wanted to call or text her. He needed to say thank you for what she did but he wasn’t sure how. They hadn’t talked in a while. That day at the food truck, she’d said see you around yet it never happened. He cut everything out that had to do with Bravo team including her. She hadn’t reached out either though. He clicked on her name and opened up a text message window. He didn’t know what to say and he wasn’t sure if she’d respond. He started typing and then hovered over the send before finally hitting hit for his message to go through.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy had arrived home with her dog, Ace, after stopping for dinner. She’d ordered for herself and made sure to cater food over to Naima so it was one less thing to worry about. It killed her not to be there for the reunion but she knew she needed to put some distance before seeing everyone. She’d gone rogue again and didn’t want anyone on her team or on Bravo to get in any kind of trouble. She figured Ray had told Jason and the guys at this point.

The home Mandy was staying in was one of Abby’s family homes. It had six beds, five and half baths, six car garage, pool, and a basketball/tennis court as some of the amenities. It was a large house for just her and Ace to be living in but she’d often found herself with her team over and the space proved to be nice. The drive way was large and open. In the backyard there was a patio that led out to the pool and court. There was some backyard area that went up to the forest trees in the area. It was secluded and private. The house was open and spacious with many high ceilings. The back of the house had a terrace that overlooked the backyard. 

It was a beautiful house and had always been a favorite of Mandy’s ever since she knew Abby. Abby’s Dad often joked that he’d adjusted the will in recent years to leave this property to Mandy. Mandy was pretty sure he wasn’t lying either. Abby’s family had taken her in as one of their own and no matter how hard Mandy tried to shake them off, they wouldn’t budge. At this point, Mandy had become comfortable calling them family.

“Just you and me tonight buddy,” Mandy said to Ace as she walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. 

Both Ace and she had eaten when they got home. Now Mandy figured they’d curl up on the couch and find something to watch. Mandy wanted to unwind and relax from the events of the week. She’d been running on adrenaline ever since she heard Ray was taken. She was working contacts and sources from every part of the earth she could find. She sent thanks to the higher beings above that they brought Ray home safe and sound.

As Ace and Mandy relaxed on the couch, Mandy’s phone went off. She grabbed her phone wondering who was texting her. She froze as she looked down at the message that had come through. It was from Jason, the man she couldn’t get out of her mind for the last couple months.

Jason: Thank you doesn’t begin to cover what you did.

Mandy read the text a few times not quite sure how to respond. Ray was family and there was no question she would help bring him home just like Jason went back to Bravo. Mandy decided to respond.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Jason’s apartment, he jumped when his phone went off he’d received a response. He saw it was from Mandy and his heart started racing.

Mandy: We do what we need to do to protect our family of misfits.

“Our merry little band misfits,” Jason chuckled thinking back to their conversation way back when.

For the first time in a while, Jason was looking forward to something. He was looking forward to hopefully seeing Mandy again in person. He wouldn’t be assured she was truly okay until he saw her for himself. The weekend and Jameelah’s birthday party couldn’t come fast enough.


	7. Hiding Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay again. Work is kicking my butt at the moment and probably will be through March. I’ll be doing my best to get updates. I can’t wait for this tax season to be over. Anyways, it’s been very cold and snowy in part of the states, which makes me want to hibernate, lol. Also, I cannot for the life of me figure out how old Jameelah is, so I’m going to make her turn 10. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

After coming back from rescuing Ray, Jason had gone to see Lindell. He was still working in the op center, but he had somehow managed to get Clay back on to Bravo. Lindell seemed to grudgingly agree, which made him think there was something else going on he didn’t know about. 

Jason found himself re-adjusting to his three-foot world again. He managed to see Natalie outside of work once during the week. His mind kept floating to the weekend and going to Ray’s daughter’s birthday party. He was anxious and Natalie had noticed. He also managed to hang out with the guys once during the week but was keeping his distance again.

Ray, meanwhile, was being debriefed by everyone on base on this captivity. The effects of being kidnapped and tortured were starting to catch up to him. Ray was doing his best to keep busy and waiting to be cleared back to duty. He wondered if this is what Jason was feeling since leaving the team. Ray felt like a part of him was missing being on the sideline.

It had been almost a week since Ray was brought home. Bravo team was still working to figure out the new normal for the team without Jason. They seemed to be on the right track with Clay back on the team. Jason continued to keep an eye on them and checked in with everyone.

It was Friday and tomorrow afternoon everyone was invited to Jameelah’s birthday party. She was turning ten and wasn’t too far from the teenage years. Ray couldn’t believe how fast his little girl was growing up. He thought about how much he’d missed due to the job of being a SEAL and hoped that being a warrant officer would be different. However, one assignment in and things were still unclear to his new role. He’d been so used to having a team have his back. A part of him thought back to how hopeless he felt as time went on until Mandy and her team walked into the room.

Everyone was a little on edge for tomorrow. All of them concerned about Mandy and her team. Jason had told them about the text he sent her, but it wasn’t enough to calm everyone’s mind down. They hoped everyone was okay and didn’t know how they’d thank her for sticking her neck out on the line for them again. Whether Mandy knew it or not, she was one of them no matter how much distance she tried to put between herself and Bravo team.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason was walking down the stairs at base in a haze. He’d just watched through command another op with another team. Everything had gone as planned but at the last second someone on the team had taken a hit. His first instinct was to ask who, but Lindell shut him down. As Jason left the ops center, he could feel his breath quickening and knew he needed to get out of there. He had decided to go outside to catch his breath. There was this spot-on base he liked to use as his safe haven. Ironically, it was Mandy who originally found it.  
(Flashback begins)

The team had just got back from taking down the man responsible for nearly killing Clay during their Gucci deployment. They had all gone to Swanny’s funeral and had a memorial service at their bar hang out. Jason had tried to get Mandy to open up about her meeting with her bosses. Something wasn’t right, he just knew it. She wasn’t telling him something. He’d let it go because he needed to make a speech. He never got around to prying more information out of her later that evening.

A couple days later the team were all on base. They were getting some time off and organizing their cages. Everyone was in a good mood and joking around. The team wasn’t being spilt up like they’d thought would happen. Bravo was Bravo once again. They had survived the turmoil, and everyone had gotten home safe and sound.

As they joked and laughed, someone entered their code and entered the cage room. It was Blackburn, with a somber face. He wasn’t sure how he’d break it to the team, especially Jason, the news he was about to tell them.

“Aren’t we off or do we got an op already?” Sonny called out as everyone turned to look at Eric.

“No op, just got some news to share,” Blackburn sighed.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked concerned as he walked out of cage to stand in front of Eric. “Is it the team? I thought you said it was all good?”

“Bravo team is fine,” Blackburn assured him. “Listen up, we’re going to have some change in personnel happening.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Ray asked not sure if he was going to like the answer.

“There’s no easy way for me to tell you this, but we’re getting a new intel officer. Ensign Davis will be doing our intel once you’re back,” Blackburn said.

“What’s so bad about that?” Clay asked confused.

Jason stood with his arms crossed in front of Eric. He gave him a hard stare until Eric looked back into Jason’s eyes with a resigned look. Suddenly, it all clicked of what Blackburn was saying and Mandy evading him a couple nights ago.

“No,” Jason said heatedly. “No, we have to do something. How bad is it? Damn it, I knew there was more,” he continued as he stared pacing.

“Jason, you know it’s out of our hands,” Blackburn said sadly, and Jason headed for the door to leave. “Jason!”

“Someone want to fill us in on what’s going on here?” Sonny asked confused.

“Mandy took the hit,” Ray said in shock. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

“Her bosses made their decision. She’s no longer an intelligence officer and is stuck to a desk job at Langley,” Eric said shaking his head at the loss of such talent.

“This is my fault. She sacrificed everything to save me,” Ray said.

“Mandy doesn’t want you blaming yourself. She’d do the same for any one of you and she doesn’t regret doing what she did. Says you’ll be in good hands with Davis,” Blackburn said shaking his head.

“We should probably go after him,” Ray said nodding his head at the door Jason had left through.

“Mandy said she’ll handle it,” Eric said with a sad smile.

Meanwhile, Jason was storming down the hallways towards where Mandy’s office normally was. As if she had expected him to come, she met him halfway down the hallway.

“You should’ve told me,” Jason argued as they stood in front of each other.

“Jason,” Mandy said with a sigh. “You know there wouldn’t have been anything for you to do.”

“That’s not the point,” Jason exclaimed feeling his breath quicken and seeing others in the hallway look towards the two.

Mandy could see what was happening and decided they needed some privacy. “Let’s go,” Mandy said grabbing him by the arm and down the hallway. Jason followed while trying to calm himself down.

Next thing Jason knew, they were outside, and Mandy brought him in for a hug. His arms immediately went around her, and Mandy kept softly telling him to breath with her. As he got his breathing to calm down, his arms tightened around her. She was always taking care of everyone, especially him. He’d done this to her. He lost it and she’d paid the price.

“This is not your fault,” Mandy said as if she could read his thoughts. “I told you that I’ve done a lot of things that keep me up at night but saving you guys at whatever cost, isn’t one of them.”

“This is my fault. I lost control,” Jason confessed.

Mandy pulled back and put her hands on the sides of his face, so he was looking right at her. “This is not your fault,” she said sternly. “The team is what matters and you’re all still together. It’s gonna be okay.”

“You’re a part of that team,” Jason replied back. “It’s not gonna be the same. I trust you.”

“I know but you’ve got Lisa now and I’m sure she’ll do just as good,” Mandy replied.

Jason looked around at where they were at. It was a deserted little part of the base he’d never been in. It was quiet and private. “What is this place?”

“Just a little hiding spot I found a while ago when I needed a second to breath,” Mandy said looking out into the open area.

“I meant it when I said I’d never forget what you did in saving Ray,” Jason said putting his hand over hers on the railing.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mandy smiled back as she squeezed his hand back.

“You’re not meant to be riding a desk,” Jason said shaking his head.

“Well, guess I’m getting my less jet lag wish come true then,” Mandy said as both thought back to Mandy talking about having a life outside the job back on Gucci deployment. This wasn’t how either thought it would happen though.

(End flashback)

Jason took a deep breath and gripped the railing trying to pull himself together. He knew working the ops center was slowly killing him. Maybe sometime in the future he could do this job but right now, he just felt miserable. Everyone around him was finding their way into the future and Jason just felt stuck like he was watching a slow-motion movie of everyone around him. Hell, it seemed like even Mandy figured out a way to move on.

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down. Of course, as soon as he closed his eyes all he saw was Mandy and all the moment they had here as began to show up around base again after being demoted. Her smile when he held up lunch from what had become her favorite Mexican place thanks to him. They’d come out here and talk forever until one of their phones went off and they’d realize they should get back to work. He saw moments where Mandy looked ready to fall a part and he’d swoop in and bring her to their spot and give her the same support she’d given him. They had a lot of laughs here as well. She always gave him a side eyed look at his corny jokes but wouldn’t be able to stop smile coming to her face or letting out a laugh. It was like he’d told her back in Serbia, there had never been walls between them.

When he opened his eyes, he almost expected her to be standing right beside him with her hand over his. The reality was that she wasn’t though. God, he missed her. Natalie was great and he should be all in with her, but some days he felt she didn’t understand. Everyone expected him to just flip the switch into the new future ahead of him. Some days he felt so alone in the struggle of getting through each day being on the sidelines that he’d pull up his phone and contemplate contacting Mandy just to talk.

He knew what happened in J-Bad wasn’t a distraction, yet he’d taken the easy way out. She’d given it to him too. She knew him better than anyone. A part of him was angry as well for her to just throw that night away. He knew he wasn’t innocent in all of it, but he’d wish she’d fought a little harder. At the same time, he couldn’t blame her either. They’d had that night and he’d crept out by morning before she woke and then ignored her by saying he was busy with the team. She’d taken it all in with stride as usual. Sometimes he hated how selfless she was.

They’d come back from deployment and gone out for their usual homecoming lunch only for her to drop the bomb that she was leaving. Watching her walk away had killed a small part of him. He wanted to call out to her but didn’t know what to say. She was right, he’d talk her into staying and she’d probably lose herself even more than she already had. He could see it in her eyes, that haunted look. He’d seen it in his reflection as well. He let her go because he knew at that moment in time, he couldn’t give her what she needed.

That night he’d gotten together with the guys and then decided he was done with Bravo. He’d walked up to the bar later only to run into Natalie and he figured maybe this was fate telling him this was his future whether he saw it or not. He’d taken the safe option and gone back to her and cut everyone and everything out of his life. The question was, seeing Mandy, what would that trigger inside him?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason was back inside base heading back to the ops center to do some of the paperwork he had left when he ran into Natalie.

“Hey, where have you been?” Natalie asked.

“Just went to get some fresh air,” Jason answered back.

“Everything okay? Op go well?” Natalie asked trying to hold a conversation with Jason. 

Every day it seemed to get more and more difficult. It was hard before he went to save Ray but now it was harder. She didn’t understand what was going on because it seemed like everyone on the team, including Naima, was holding something back. Something had gone down but she wasn’t privy to it. It irked her sometimes she wasn’t in the know but she also understood that what the guys did was classified as well. The fact that even Naima was in on it though, bothered her.

“Yeah, it went well. Something happened at the end but that’s about all I know,” Jason replied back.

“Good, so I was thinking you could come pick me up and we could swing by the store to get something for Jameelah before we go to Ray’s tomorrow,” Natalie said.

“What? I already got her something. I was thinking you could just meet me at Ray’s. I was going to head over there early to help set up,” Jason replied.

“Oh, okay. Maybe I can swing by and help too,” Natalie said.

“Nah, we’ll be good,” Jason replied and then looked up to see Ray down the hall. Ray was by the cage room entrance and was nodding his head to come over. “Listen, I gotta go,” Jason said as he rushed off.

“Yeah,” Natalie said with a slight smile. “No problem,” she said quietly as she watched Jason rush off to the cage room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Ray, what’s up?” Jason said as he walked into the cage room.

“You still coming over early tomorrow,” Ray asked.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jason said looking into his cage. All his things were still there as they hadn’t found a replacement for Bravo one yet that would be permanent.

“Feels like everyone is on edge. Jameelah won’t stop asking if Mandy is coming. Apparently, the kids and Naima visited Mandy while I was gone. Jameelah kept mentioning someone named Ace and how cool he was,” Ray said.

“Ace?” Jason asked.

“Naima didn’t say much other than he was good for her,” Ray replied. “If you ask me, who names their kid Ace? Don’t know why but Naima wouldn’t talk about it much, which has me wondering if everything is what it seems.”

“You think Mandy’s in trouble?” Jason asked concerned about Mandy being in danger.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Ray replied with a shrug. “He can’t be that bad if Naima let the kids around him, right?”

“Right,” Jason sighed. “We got her back whether she likes it or not,” Jason said sternly.

“Damn straight,” Ray replied with a fist bump. “Things okay with Natalie?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Why?” Jason replied distractedly as he looked around the room.

“Seems like you two are more tense than normal,” Ray said observing him.

“She didn’t want me going out on the op to save you, but she understands,” Jason said trying to convince himself.

“If you say so,” Ray said with a challenging look. “So how awkward should I expect it to be between you and Mandy, seeing as she’s your ex and your current girlfriend will be there too,” Ray smiled sarcastically at Jason. “Remember, this is a children’s birthday party.”

“Mandy and I were never together,” Jason said.

“No, but you had night with her back in J-Bad and then proceeded to ignore her,” Ray said with a knowing look. “And don’t deny that it didn’t happened. You didn’t come back to the hooch that night after our talk. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out something happened between you two or should I say didn’t happen.”

“Thought I snuck that one past you,” Jason said shaking his head.

“What happened?” Ray asked seriously. “The team and I have been watching you guys dance around each other for years. In the last three ever since Alana died, you two have been blurring the lines that were already blurry. Just when we all think you guys got your heads on straight, you’re both leaving your jobs only to never speak to each other again.”

“Hey, she’s the one that said it was a distraction since we had a bumpy deployment. She made the first move,” Jason defended himself.

“That may be so, but what was she supposed to expect after you avoided her. Neither one of you seemed to fight for it either. Since when did either of you give up the fight in whatever it is you guys are doing,” Ray pushed.

“I don’t know. Maybe we’re just tired, Ray,” Jason said with a large sigh as he leaned against his cage. “Doesn’t matter anyways, I’ve got Natalie now and Mandy apparently may have someone too.”

“Or maybe you two crossing paths again is a sign from fate saying this is your second chance. Just something to think about,” Ray said patting Jason’s shoulder and then leaving Jason alone in the room to ponder his thoughts.


	8. Birthday Party Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I start to write this, we’ve seen 4x08 and honestly the last couple episodes of this show have been heard scratching and unbearable (completely my opinion). I really feel like the writing is just everywhere. I get change happens and people need to move forward but I feel like they could’ve done a much better job in writing that. Jessica is directing 4x10 and sounds like Jason will be in for a rough ride with his career apparently. There are also rumors she may come back for an episode (take that for what’s worth I guess). Anyways, work is insane, and I really need to write!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Saturday morning, Jason found himself awake early. At first, he tried to go back to bed. He tossed and turned trying to drift back to sleep before he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day. Today was Jameelah’s birthday party. It was crazy to think she was already ten. Where had the time gone? 

As he thought about things, he could feel how anxious he was. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and the electrifying anticipation of seeing Mandy. This was normal, right? For the first time since stepping down from Bravo one, he was looking forward to something. He was feeling something within himself, all because of her. He wondered if she looked the same or different from the last time, he’d seen her. Was that lost and haunted look still in her eyes or had she found happiness in life? One thing he knew for sure was that no matter what, she’d look beautiful. It didn’t matter what was happening around them or how devastating it was, Mandy always had this aura around her that always pulled him in. 

Jason knew he was walking a tightrope with these thoughts seeing as he had a girlfriend at the moment. Mandy had been the one to tell him he had to be all in with his relationship with Natalie at the beginning of it all. She’d looked at him with this half smile and then turned away. Had she wanted more? She had never given him an answer to taking that road trip after his surgery and by the time she’d shown up, Natalie was already there. He knew she’d shown up to the hospital despite her not making her presence known. He’d caught a glimpse of her walking away as Natalie talked to him. Was she coming to say yes? Mandy had asked what it would all mean if they’d gone through with it and he wasn’t sure what to say. He’d left it open as usual. Had that been a mistake? So many what ifs ran through his mind when it came to Mandy.

Jason groaned as he turned his head to the bedside table to look at his alarm clock. Time felt like it’d flown by with all the thoughts running through his head, yet barely thirty minutes went by. It was seven in the morning and he still had plenty of time before needing to go to Ray’s in the afternoon. Cerberus perked up at the end of the bed watching Jason. Jason looked at him as well.

“C’mon buddy, let’s go for run,” Jason said as he got out of bed and Cerberus hovered around Jason excitedly. “Yeah, you’re excited, aren’t you? Let’s go get some of that energy out.”

Jason threw on some workout clothes and shoes for his run. The two left the apartment for a morning run and Jason used the time to try and clear his mind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy’s breathing was heavy as her feet hit the pavement. She too was taking a run nearby her home and wooded area. Ace was running along side with her as well. He was in his service vest and currently off leash since there weren’t many people in the area. Running was something she picked up doing ever since she got Ace and then later kept up with it because she now had her own team. If you asked her, she’s always been good at running. Running away from her feelings. Running away from the enemy. Running away from anything remotely good only because she was scared. Mandy hadn’t been dealt a great hand of cards when it came to life.

Today, she’d be seeing Bravo team just over two months since walking away from the CIA. Leaving that job had been the right decision with everything that had happened in the last couple years. She knew she needed to leave, however walking away hadn’t been easy either. For a couple days, she felt okay but as time went on things got hard. She couldn’t just sit around and became restless. She met up with Abby and the kids or other friends. It didn’t help that word had gotten around to every known and unknown agency that she was essentially a free agent.

The FBI had always pursued her over the years to take a job with them. There were a few times over the years she almost did take the job. The CIA would always step in and sweeten the deal for her though and she’d stayed. She loved what she did in hunting down terrorists around the world. She’d been recruited while in college. If you thought about it, she was the perfect mark in a way. Mandy didn’t have any family other than Abby’s. She was young and just looking for a way to fit in. She was incredibly smart, and her mother had been a con-artist. Daughter of a criminal who lied for a living, probably picked up some traits if you think about it. The events of 9/11 were so fresh and the motivation to fight the war on terror felt so right after such devastation.

Mandy of course said yes. She finished college and jumped in thinking she’d make a difference in the world. It wasn’t that she hadn’t made a difference over the years, but some days you wondered at what cost you were saving the world. You didn’t see the results of your actions but were just re-assured that you did the right thing. As time went on and Mandy worked with assets, she realized everything she didn’t want to be she’d become. She’d become a version of her mother, even if it were for the “right” reasons.

She’d always struggled with her feelings in protecting her assets. Assets who were all normal people in life. They weren’t trained for doing the things that were sometimes asked of them. They’d ask you if you could protect them and she’d lie and say she could, when most likely she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. 

Something had changed in her after sacrificing it all to save Ray. When she’d been demoted, she’d been cut off from everything she knew in doing the job. She’d been tied to a desk at Langley and realized she didn’t know who she was. It didn’t help either to see her good friend Lisa, move along and take her place. Honestly, she was happy for Lisa, but it stung to know she was replaceable. It drove her point she’d said to Jason in that if it wasn’t them fighting the war, someone else would be fighting it in their place.

Of course, it all came back to Jason. The one person who some how managed to always shatter the walls she built around herself. He was right that day they took through the downtown area of Siberia. They’d never had walls built between he two of them. She remembered meeting him ten years ago. She’d done her research on him and knew it was going to be an up-hill battle working with him. He’d given her that assessing once over look and pretty much dismissed her, but she could also see the curiosity in his eyes. He’d tried throwing everything at her and she’d stayed unfazed or threw it right back at him. After a few ops, he’d softened up some but was still skeptical until one op Mandy jumped through hoops for them.

(Flashback begins)

Another successful op for her and the team. They had just landed back in Virginia Beach and Mandy gathered up her things quickly. She was already thinking of the next target and the higher ups wanted a briefing right away over everything that had went down. She’d pull some pretty big favors to get the guys home but it was all worth it in her mind. 

Mandy had already walked onto the tarmac and someone was already waiting for her to take her to the debriefing. As she started sprouting off orders to the person and continued to walk towards the main buildings, she heard someone calling out to her.

“Ellis!” Jason called out jogging to catch up to her and Mandy turned surprised to see him. “Thank you,” he said earnestly.

“For what?” Mandy asked confused.

“You had our backs out there. Not sure if we’d have made it home without the hoops you jumped through,” Jason replied.

“Just doing my job,” Mandy said with a nod and then proceeded to walk away again.

“You know, the guys and I are headed over to the Bulkhead Bar to celebrate a job well done. Come have a drink?” Jason called out.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” Mandy replied as she tried to draw a line and not get close to the team. Getting close meant she could get hurt. It didn’t help that Jason was handsome but very married. He had that soft teasing smile and eyes that no woman could resist. Alana was one lucky woman.

“C’mon, you gotta celebrate the win,” Jason pleaded with those soft yet teasing brown eyes.

“Sorry, I gotta go debrief,” Mandy replied as she walked backwards towards the building. “Maybe another time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Jason called out with a shake of his head. 

(End flashback)

Mandy blinked and was back in reality. She and Ace had gotten back home and walked up the driveway to the entrance of the house. As they got closer, Mandy could see she had company by the cars sitting her driveway. It seemed like the whole team as well as Abby and the kids had shown up. Ace could hear the kids playing in the backyard and looked up at Mandy for permission to run back there.

“Go on,” Mandy said as she took his vest off and he sprinted excitedly to the back yard.

Mandy made her way through one the gate entrances by the garages and watched as the kids and Ace re-united like it’d been months or even years since they’d last seen each other. In reality, it was probably just a couple days.

“Have a good run?” Abby asked from a lounge chair on the patio.

“Yeah, we did,” Mandy replied as she sat down in chair and drank some water Abby put out on the table. Abby had also put out a bowl for Ace who now came to drink it greedily as well. The 5-year-old twins followed suit and proceeded to climb onto the lounge chair Mandy was sitting on to greet her in some fierce hugs.

“You stink Aunt Mandy,” Mia said with a scrunched-up nose.

“I still love you though,” Bryce replied with a kiss to Mandy’s cheek causing her to chuckle.

“Everyone inside? Why is everyone here?” Mandy asked.

“Oh, we’re all tagging along with you to the party,” Abby said nonchalantly.

“Uh, what? Why?” Mandy asked confused.

“You’ve talked about these guys for years, yet I’ve never met them. You roped us all in to save them so I think everyone should meet. The kids could use some playmates as well,” Abby stated.

“I don’t know. It’s one thing to bring over a plus one but to bring plus eight,” Mandy said.

“We won’t be going empty handed. You know me better than that. Don’t argue with me cuz I’m the pregnant one and I will win,” Abby said seriously with a hint of tease in her eyes. “Plus, I have got to meet Jason Hayes in person.”

“And there’s the real reason why everyone wants to come,” Mandy said shaking her head as she got up to head inside.

“Aunt Mandy is in looovveee,” the twins chimed out and then giggled as Mandy pretended to go after them.

“This is gonna be a disaster. Please make sure everyone is on their best behavior and remember he has a girlfriend. There is nothing between us nor will there be,” Mandy said as she walked into the house to start getting ready. It was eleven in the morning and the party was starting at two.

“You didn’t deny that you love him,” Abby called out with a smirk as Mandy flipped her off before finally walking into the house. “Real mature Mandy!”

As Mandy walked into the house, she passed through the kitchen and living room to say hello to everyone. They all seemed to have knowing smirks and couldn’t wait to crash Jameelah’s birthday party. All Mandy could think was the chaos both teams would cause.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was noon when Jason knocked on Ray’s front door with Cerberus. The run had calmed down some of his nerves, but his mind kept running. Natalie had texted wondering if his plans had changed in picking her up. He told her he was heading over early still and to meet him at Ray’s.

“Hey brother,” Ray smiled as he opened the door and give Jason a half hug as walked in. “You know the kids keep asking for a dog thanks to you.”

“Well, Cerb here is quite lovable,” Jason smiled as he pets Cerberus, who barked in response.

“The kids are out back,” Ray implied as Cerb looked up at Jason for permission to join them.

“Go on,” Jason said with a shooing motion. “You know, a dog for kids might not be bad idea.”

“You try convincing Naima that,” Ray said with a look. “Plus, why get one when we can just use Uncle Jason’s as needed.”

“Glad to know you’re friends with me just to use my dog,” Jason laughed as the doorbell went off again.

“Wonder who that is,” Ray said out loud as he walked back towards the door. Jason held his breath in anticipation.

“Hey, Sonny is here and ready to party,” Sonny exclaimed as he let himself in with the rest of the team behind him.

“I did say the party was at two, right?” Ray said shaking his head. “Also, this is a ten-year old’s birthday party, not a twenty first,” Ray continued with a fake warning in his voice.

“Looks like we all had the same idea,” Clay observed looking at all of them that arrived early.

“Honey, can you-,” Naima said coming around inside from the backyard. “Is it two already?”

“No, it is not,” Ray replied. “Never seen so many grown men excited over a kid’s birthday party.”

“Just figured we could stop by and help set up,” Trent chimed in.

“Right,” Jason said with a smirk.

“Mom!!! RJ keeps going after Cerb’s tail,” Jameelah complained walking in. “Oh! Everyone’s here!!” Jameelah exclaimed looking around the room excitedly but then her shoulders dropped.

“Baby what’s wrong,” Ray asked seeing the change in her expression.

“She’s not here,” Jameelah sighed.

“Honey, she’s coming. These guys are just early. She promised she was and what’s Aunt Mandy’s rule?” Naima comforted.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Jameelah answered.

“Exactly. Why don’t you go back outside and make sure Cerberus and your brother don’t get into too much trouble,” Naima said kissing her forehead. “Alright, you guys relax. Mandy said she’d come so she’ll come. Since you’re all here, I’m putting you all to work,” Naima ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason saluted with a smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was just after two in the afternoon, and everyone was at Ray’s, except Mandy. Natalie and Stella had just shown up and could tell the team was on edge.

“Any idea what’s going on with the guys? They all seem pretty jumpy,” Natalie asked while grabbing a drink with Stella.

“Oh, they’re fine. I guess Mandy is coming by. Most of the guys haven’t seen her since she left the job. Clay didn’t say much but I have a feeling she played a key role in bringing Ray home,” Stella replied.

“Why’d she leave the job?” Natalie asked curiously. 

She remembered briefly meeting Mandy a few times the first time Jason and she got together. Natalie could see the way Mandy looked her over and seemed to analyze every detail about her. It was almost like Mandy could see right through you and find out everything about you with just one look. Jason and Mandy seemed to have quite a close bond. Natalie wasn’t sure if a past existed there but often got the feeling that it did. A couple times she asked about Mandy to Jason and the guys, but they always managed to be vague in their answers. The team seemed to be pretty protective of her and included her in their makeshift family. There just always seemed to be an element of mystery about Mandy though.

“Honestly, I don’t know a lot about her. Clay sometimes clashed with her, but he has this odd mad respect for her too. I have no idea what she did with the guys exactly. She was always polite and nice to me,” Stella replied. 

“Ladies, can I get you anything,” Naima asked coming up to them.

“Oh no, we’re good. You should enjoy your daughter’s party,” Natalie replied watching Naima fidget as well. “Is everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, just want everything to be perfect for Jameelah. She’s been through a lot recently,” Naima replied. “I’m gonna go grab some things from the kitchen.”

Naima walked back into the house and into the kitchen to grab more snack and drinks to put out. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was anxiously waiting on Mandy as well. Naima had no clue how to thank Mandy for what she did in bringing Ray home. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen the doorbell rang. Naima immediately put everything down on the counter and rushed to the door. 

Once she opened the door and let out a breath at who was standing there. There Mandy was surrounded by what Naima assumed was her team. It was quiet as everyone kind of stood there and stared.

“Aunt Mandy,” Mia whispered loudly while tugging on Mandy’s shirt. “Is she okay?”

Mandy looked down at Mia and chuckled before looking at Naima again. She was about to say something but found herself swallowed up in a tight hug from Naima.

“Oh,” Mandy gasped as her arms came up to give Naima a hug back. “It’s okay, I’m here,” Mandy said knowing she needed to reassure the woman in her arms.

“Hi,” Mandy let out as Naima pulled back to get a good look at Mandy.

“Hi? That’s all I get,” Naima chuckled. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about you let us come in and we just enjoy the party and later we can address all serious stuff later,” Mandy smiled. “We brought food. This is my team, best friend, and god kids. You know Ace already,” Mandy added as Ace barked to his name being said.

“Yes, yes, come in. Everyone is out back,” Naima replied letting them in. “You didn’t have to bring anything.”

“Yes, we did,” Abby said. “I’m Abby, Mandy’s best friend and married to Joe here. These are our kids Mia and Bryce. Then you have Ryan, Sarah, and Jessica,” Abby said introducing everyone as they walked through the house.

“Nice to meet you all and thank you,” Naima said earnestly.

“No problem, ma’am. Wherever boss goes, we go,” Ryan replied.

“I think you all earned the right to call me Naima,” Naima replied. “Jameelah has been waiting all day for you. She’s been holding on to your necklace for safe keeping.”

“I’m sure she took great care of it. I feel kind of naked without it,” Mandy said reaching up to her bare neck.

The group all started walking out towards the backyard, but Mandy paused before stepping out. She took a deep breath hoping the reception was good. She wasn’t sure what the guys would think seeing as she didn’t really talk to anyone since leaving other than Naima. Mandy took another breath and stepped out on to the back porch. Here went nothing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was in the backyard talking and enjoying the party while also waiting in anticipation. There was a buzz in the air, and it was coming up to quarter to three and still no Mandy. Jason kept looking at his watch and everyone noticed. 

Suddenly movement on the back porch caught everyone’s eye. The team could see a group of people coming out of the house to join them. After the group, a black German Shepard could be seen sitting at attention and looking back as if it were waiting on the okay to join in on the fun. A little boy and girl stood next to the dog looking out into the yard to see Jameelah, RJ, and Cerberus playing. The dog on the porch started wagging its tail excitedly recognizing Jameelah and RJ. The dog barked catching the kid’s attention.

“ACE!!!!!” Jameelah exclaimed running for the porch as the black dog, apparently named Ace, made its way down the stairs as well.

“Ace?” Ray said confused. “Ace as in….” Ray trailed off looking at Jason.

“Ace is a dog,” Jason realized and felt a relief wash through him ironically.

“Jameelah!” Naima called out. “Look who’s here.”

“Aunt Mandy!!!” Jameelah exclaimed running towards the back porch.

Jason looked up to see Mandy emerge from the back of the group and come down the stairs to meet Jameelah in a fierce hug. Mandy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with lines and her classic skinny black jeans. The shirt had a knot design at one of her hips so if she raised her arms a little you could see a sliver of skin. She had her classic black and white converse sneakers on as well. Her hair was up in messy yet fancy ponytail showing off her neckline. She looked beautiful as usual.

“Jams,” Mandy said as the two hugged. Jams was Mandy’s nickname for Jameelah. It started as a joke because she loved jam but somehow stuck. As they hugged, Mandy looked over her shoulder towards the team who seemed to all be waiting their turn.

“Here, I kept it safe for you,” Jameelah said pulling back and reaching into her pocket for Mandy’s necklace.

“Thank you,” Mandy said softly holding it in her hands.

“Thanks for bringing Daddy home again,” Jameelah said hugging her again. “You should hug them, they miss you,” she replied pulling back to let Mandy go. Mandy chuckled and shook her head.

Mandy got up as Jameelah walked over to the twins and introduced herself. Before they knew it, the kids were off playing with Cerberus, Ace, and Pepper in the yard.

“Hey guys,” Mandy said approaching them.

Sonny was the first to make a move and pulled her into a hug, “Glad to see you okay. Since when you run around like us cowboys?”

“Oh Sonny, there’s so much you don’t know about me,” Mandy replied mysteriously.

After Sonny, each guy took a turn giving her a hug and silently thanking her for what she’d done for them in saving Ray.

“Could’ve lost you,” Blackburn said giving her a hug and that Dad look as Lisa came to get her hug.

“How have you been? Keeping these guys in line,” Mandy joked with Lisa.

“You know how hard it is to do that. Would help if I had some more girl power around here. Far too much testosterone with you gone,” Lisa joked back.

There was one person left and the team all seemed to walk away and greet the newcomers. It was just Jason and Mandy standing across from one another looking at each other with those intense eyes.

“Hey,” Mandy said.

“Hey,” Jason replied back.

“I know you’re not much of a hugger but-,” Mandy said before Jason came forward and pulled her into his arms.

Mandy closed her eyes and for that moment felt like she was at home. Jason was having a similar moment as well.

“Just for you though, I’ll make an exception on the hugging,” Jason said squeezing her tightly and causing Mandy to laugh and squeeze him back.


End file.
